Pillow Talk
by Suiren Shinju
Summary: Prince Cedric's reclusive nature has both the citizens of Enchancia and his parents worried what will happen when he becomes king. Queen Winifred think it's a job for a beautiful young woman with tons of patience and patriotism. Enter Sofia to put their woes to rest, only there's one part of her duty she's oblivious to: sleeping with the prince!
1. Chapter 1

A small crowd had gathered at the message board in the village square to see what notice there was from the king as the royal messenger had been there not a minute ago to post a decree. As the throngs increased, gossip began amongst them over the rather unusual request. Sofia Balthasar, a nearly nineteen-year-old maiden with copper hair and watercolor eyes had to carefully maneuver her way through her fellow villagers before she was at last close enough to read the notice herself.

King Goodwyn the Great of Enchancia seeks one young woman to entertain and tend to his highness, Crown Prince Cedric.

Candidates must be of age and unattached, of sound mind and good health, and above all, patient.

Please inquire at the castle at 3 PM today.

A curious post indeed, Sofia thought as she then escaped the masses to return home to the modest home she shared with her mother, step-father, and two step-siblings. They ran a bakery that did a decent business and her mother still cobbled from time to time making for an income that never left Sofia and her siblings wanting, except maybe her sister Amber who had a taste for the finer things in life. Perhaps she ought to mention the notice to her. The chance to live at the castle would be a dream come true for Amber, only she wasn't exactly the most patient of women, and with their prince's reputation of being a disagreeable sort, it might not be a wise match.

"Oo, it is a tempting offer," Amber responded once the two met at lunch with the rest of their family. "But it's a rather vague job description, isn't it? And the prince is so much older and not much of a looker. I don't know if it'd be worth it."

"I'm surprised, Amber," their father, Roland, said. "I thought you'd jump at the opportunity."

"Oh Daddy, it would be wonderful, but you yourself said the crown prince is an incompetent fool."

"Is he really?" Their brother James lent forward to question their father further. "We never really see the guy. How do you know?"

"Well, the fact he's thirty-eight and yet to broker a successful marriage deal is one of my concerns. He is to be the next king and yet he has no report with his subjects. I fear the kingdom will become unstable and weak when Cedric takes the throne, and I think that's what King Goodwyn is concerned with."

"I think I might go," Sofia announced, drawing the attention of her family members to her.

"Honey, are you sure?" Miranda asked her daughter.

"Mom, you always say how good I am with others. If this is a matter of protecting the kingdom, then I ought to try."

"But Sofia, Prince Cedric is so…" Amber made a cringing face meant to convey the true summary of her feelings.

"If no one really knows him, maybe he isn't as bad as we think," Sofia smiled with her usual optimism. Besides, she might not even be chosen.

* * *

There were at least a dozen other girls from the village in attendance of the king that afternoon at 3. Sofia recognized a few of her friends and gave a little wave from her place in line as the king, with his queen at his side, rose from his throne to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, I'm getting on in years, and there are certain things I want to make sure are in place before my time in this world is over. That being said, my son Cedric, as you may or may not know, remains an unwed shut-in. Not exactly qualities befitting an heir. We've tried our best as parents, but as Queen Winifred advised me, some things require a woman's touch. I'm hoping one of you will be able to nurture him in a way his mother and I haven't been able. Cedric is a bit stubborn, so I hereby grant permission for you to refuse any order he gives you. Believe me, he's not very happy we're doing this," King Goodwyn then turned to his steward. "Baileywick, if you would."

"Of course, sire," the man cleared his throat and spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Announcing his highness, Prince Cedric of Enchancia."

The trumpeters by the doors sounded the usual fanfare and the doors were pushed open by the guards on the other side, revealing the lean figure that was the crown prince. He certainly didn't fit the storybook image of a prince, being quite thin with a long, pointed nose, tired eyes, and hair of two different colors: grey bangs with black length. His demeanor was no better, having a grumpy scowl and his shoulders slouched as he reluctantly entered the room, his eyes not minding his feet as well as they should have and catching the edge of the carpet, sending him face first to the ground.

The gathered girls tried to retain their composure, but those who didn't snicker exchanged a quick commentary between them, all except for Sofia who watched the prince shove help from one of the trumpeters away as he got back to his feet, visibly embarrassed. It must have been bad enough his parents were basically choosing a babysitter for him, but to demonstrate his lack of grace must have wounded what pride he had left. She may agree the prince needed some work, but it ought to be on his terms, shouldn't it?

"You," the king's voice brought Sofia's attention back to the royals as Prince Cedric slumped into his throne. It took Sofia a few moments to realize the king was making eye contact with her, looking at the other girls first to make sure.

"Me, your majesty?" Sofia pointed to herself, needing to be positive.

"You don't find my son comical?" Goodwyn asked.

"The fall looked painful, sire. There's rugburn on his highness' chin."

Cedric glanced over at her and cupped his chin which was a little red and stinging.

Baileywick stepped over to tend to the injury only to be slapped away by Cedric.

"Step forward, my dear," King Goodwyn beckoned.

Sofia gulped nervously, wondering if she'd made some sort of mistake by not laughing, but as it was an accident the prince wasn't laughing off, there'd been no intent to be funny. She took a few brave steps forward ahead of the other girls, giving a quick curtsy to the royals now that she was presenting herself.

"Your name?" Goodwyn asked.

"Sofia Balthasar," Sofia bowed her head and kept it bowed.

"And what do you think of your prince, Sofia?" Queen Winifred inquired.

"With all due respect, your majesty, I do not know the prince well enough to have a proper opinion."

Goodwyn and Winifred exchanged a look, a silent conversation between them, and then a nod of the queen's head.

"A problem we shall rectify," King Goodwyn smiled. "You're hired."

"Must you really, father?" Prince Cedric finally spoke as the other girls left the throne room and the king and queen went to engage Sofia in further conversation.

"I've been lenient with you for far too long, Cedric," Goodwyn turned and scolded him. "You brought this on yourself. Why not try to get along with this one this time?"

Cedric crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head with a huff. Behavior more fitting of a child than a full-grown man.

"Sofia, dear, it's a pleasure to meet you," Queen Winifred smiled warmly as she took the girls' hands for a welcoming squeeze.

"It's an honor, your majesty."

"Baileywick will send for your things and get everything else you'll require in order," King Goodwyn told her as he approached, motioning to the steward who was already on his way out the door. "So why don't the two of you get acquainted? You'll be spending a lot of time together from now on."

"As you wish, your majesty," Sofia bowed and watched the royal couple depart before turning back to the lone prince in his throne, still not looking any too happy about recent developments. "Um, it's nice to meet you, your highness."

"You don't need to make with formalities. No one ever thinks it's nice to meet me," Cedric grumbled.

"You're certainly doing an excellent job of being standoffish," Sofia smiled and slowly stepped up the few stairs to his throne. "I'm sorry you're dissatisfied with your circumstances, but surely you understand your parents' concern?"

"Yes, it's a matter of national security I learn to be a social butterfly, marry another butterfly, and make a bunch of caterpillars," he said with a roll of his eyes. "How's a simple village girl supposed to accomplish such a feat?"

"I haven't the slightest," she answered honestly, "but I imagine I'm to bring out a gentler, humbler side of you. However, I think before any attempts can be started, you and I should get to know each other first."

"I'm not at all interested."

"I figured as much," her smile didn't waver as she continued the conversation, unaware the royals had not left the vicinity entirely in order to watch the first exchange unfold, their breaths held and hearts hopeful.

"I don't know, Winifred. He's barely bat an eye at her," Goodwyn commented. "If a pretty, young thing like that can't ply him, all hope is lost."

"Ceddykins is just shy. You know he's always deflective at first," Winifred assured her husband. "I have a good feeling about this girl, Goodwyn. It's only a matter of time."

"For the kingdom's sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

Sofia's family wasn't entirely surprised when the steward arrived to announce their daughter's hire. Her mother packed a small bag with Sofia's things, assured by the steward further clothing and toiletries would be provided at the castle, and Sofia would be free to visit on Sundays. She would have liked a proper goodbye with her family, but her earlier send off would have to suffice. There was work to be done, if Crown Prince Difficult would allow it.

For the first forty-eight hours, he tried his best to simply avoid her and did not succeed due to traitorous staff always betraying his position to her just when he thought he'd lost her, and so, reluctantly, he accepted her into his space, but kept her at distance in every sense of the word.

He passed his time in the royal library most days, reading book after book, filling his head with all sorts of knowledge. She did the same, picking up titles he'd finished to have fresh topics for conversation, not that he ever grumbled at length with her, but it was a start. Some days he ignored her completely which she allowed. She saw no point in forcing him to talk as long as he tolerated her presence and even that she wasn't quite sure of most days.

"Let me hold the ladder, your highness," Sofia insisted as she watched him place a foot on the rolling ladder to get to out of reach section.

"If you must," Cedric said as he continued up the ladder, now secured in Sofia's hands.

It had been ten days of simply being in the same room, certainly enough time to have him acclimated to her as a companion, or so Sofia thought. She chewed on her lower lip, debating whether or not she'd push for conversation today. After taking a quiet breath, she decided to make an attempt. "What is it you're researching so dutifully?"

"I'm reviewing current treaties and trade agreements with our allies," he answered, plucking one book from the shelf and reaching for another that just barely grazed his fingertips.

"It's good to see you take being a prince seriously," Sofia smiled.

"Of course I take it seriously," Cedric answered with some offense added with the frustration of the book he desired being just out of reach. "It's all the elbow rubbing that has my parents' concerned, remember? I'm smart enough to be king, just not charismatic enough."

"…Should I inch the ladder over?" Sofia asked first.

"A smidge, yes," he answered and held the handles as she glided the wheels to the right.

"At least you admit you have a problem in that area. Why is it you're so hesitant to rectify it?" Sofia continued as Cedric at last grabbed the book.

"Charisma isn't something that can be taught. You either have it or you don't. My acting might be able to fool children, but grown dignitaries can always tell. After one particular ball, I didn't see the point in pretending anymore. If the biggest complaint my subjects have about me is that I'm 'not approachable' that'll just mean less work for me."

"But people should feel able to come to you if they have problems," Sofia reminded him as he descended the ladder. "M-Maybe you don't have to radiate amiability, but you want your subjects to have confidence in you."

"Yes…" Cedric hissed through his teeth as he reached the bottom rung and then stood next to her, his eyes narrowing at her. "And what do you think, Miss Royal Babysitter? Am I a man capable of being depended on?"

"I think anything's possible, your highness. I know I feel much more confident in you knowing how well read you are," she smiled.

"Be a bit odd if a prince wasn't well read," Cedric pointed out, his voice slightly quieter and his cheeks a tad pink.

"Well yes, but you're doing it all willingly," Sofia said as she watched him return to his study table. "It means you care more than you let on."

He was avoiding eye contact, but continued talking as he sat down. "I take it consensus in the village is that I don't?"

"I figured that's the main reason why I'm here and not some noble woman," Sofia said, taking the seat in front of him.

"Pfft, you really think that's why you're here?" Cedric's usual frown curled into an amused sneer. "Mummy's cunning, but she isn't subtle. It was a call to service the crown all right, but for my other head."

Sofia blinked her innocent blue eyes, completely ignorant of the implications. "Your other head?"

Cedric's demeanor shifted again, this time to embarrassment. "Forget I said anything."

"But I don't understand. If I'm not doing what I was hired to do, you should tell me."

It was tempting, for the sake of her reaction, but Cedric's devious side reminded him he could have much more fun toying with his parents if Sofia remained blissfully unaware of certain expectations.

His mother wasn't conventional, he'd give her that, but hiring a lovely little village girl to seduce him into being more compliable was not going to work. He was satisfied with celibacy, seeing no need to bring in another person and complicate matters. He'd plan to endure Sofia for a few months, making it look like they both were making earnest attempts with the other, but come the inevitable realization the plan was a failure, he'd slip right back into his normal routine.

"If you want an answer, come to my bedchamber tonight," he suggested, wondering how deep her naivety ran.

"Oh, alright," Sofia nodded, accepting it as a perfectly reasonable to show up to a man's room and have nothing sordid take place.

* * *

Prince Cedric's intentions were to let his mother think everything was going to plan, knowing at least one of the staff would see Sofia enter his room that evening and report to Baileywick who would then relate the news to Winifred.

"So," Sofia asked when she entered the prince' suite still fully clothed and made up. "What part of my job is this?"

"First," Cedric said, fresh out of the bath and in his bedclothes, reaching into his wardrobe to pull out a spare shift. "You ought to change."

Sofia took the shift but eyed both it and him curiously. "What-?"

"We'll be sleeping together of course," Cedric explained. "You're here to be my companion, yes? Well, did you know sleeping next to someone helps build trust?"

"Will that be restful for you? Sharing a bed?"

"It's more than big enough," he said with a hardy yawn into his open palm. "But if you'd prefer to return to your own quarters, I understand."

Sofia looked at the white undershirt that was to be her nightgown and then back to him. "May I change in your washroom?"

"Certainly," he pointed to the desired door and stepped past her to climb into bed as she went to change, chuckling to himself in his moment alone.

He hadn't pegged Sofia for a fool given how articulate she was, so it was rather amusing to learn she hadn't a clue about some social decencies either… or she did and simply had no reservations with him, and why should she? The last thing he was known as was a womanizer. He had his attraction to the opposite sex and wasn't a stranger to flirting, but a series of rejections and his general mistrust in others hadn't made for a successful sex life. He remained a virgin in the physical sense, but all his purity and naivety had vanished long ago.

He laid on his side, his back to the washroom door as it opened and Sofia exited and began dimming the oil lamps.

"Straight to sleep then?" She asked after finishing the lamps.

"Yes, I'm rather tired," he answered, listening to the light rustle of the sheets as she crawled in with him. He barely felt the disturbance from her shifting weight given the size of the mattress, but the idea there was a woman in his bed did cause his heart rate to increase.

"Well…" Sofia said quietly as she made herself comfortable. "Good night then, Prince Cedric."

"Good night," he answered, turning his head into his pillow and cursing himself for being effected by something so simple.

* * *

Author's Note: Huge thanks to Jessibelle811 for going over this and giving me some advice. I do plan on this being a smut fic, but I can't say for certain they'll start in chapter two or not. Hope ya'll enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia slept relatively soundly on her side of the bed, keeping her slight anxiety over close quarters to herself before eventually nodding off. Yes, she aware sharing a bed with a man would have certain implications, but she had no reason to suspect her duty was nothing more than to become close to the prince in the hope of softening his character.

She awoke shortly after dawn, rested, but still tired and turned onto her opposite side to readjust her comfort. Prince Cedric had turned onto his back in the night and was sleeping soundly, a slight snore escaping him every few breaths, but the noise didn't bother her. It was humanizing. Royals often seemed otherworldly to the lower class, but seeing him like this in a vulnerable and natural state eased her discomfort regarding their social standings. It stood to reckon they wouldn't become close if she acted proper with him all the time. Maybe she'd try calling him 'Cedric' and not 'your highness', she thought as she watched him sleep. He looked like a 'Cedric', that is, a man who was more his name than a title – that was who she had to get to know.

Come the 7th chime of the room's clock, there was a gentle knock on the chamber door and Sofia slipped out of bed to answer it without much preening down to her wrinkly nightshirt and tousled hair. It was a maid sent in with the breakfast cart and the woman seemed surprised to have Sofia answered at first, only to be all smiles as they made quick conversation over the exchange.

"Thank you, Violet."

"Not at all mum," Violet beamed and gave a little bow as she let Sofia take over wheeling in the breakfast cart to rouse Prince Cedric at his leisure. She was excited to report this development to Baileywick as soon as possible.

Taking in the cart, the smell of the various foods did their job of gently waking Cedric with their tantalizing scents. He preferred to have his morning and afternoon meals in private, not wanting to pull himself from the comfort of his bed at the crack of dawn to dress in tight fitting britches and shirts. No, he enjoyed lounging in his bedclothes a while, having a read of recent news including with his tray, and nibbling from the assortment of entrees the chef always sent up.

Hearing him groan as he came to, Sofia left the cart at the table nearer the fireplace, tossed a fresh log onto the embers, and casually strode to his bedside. "Are you awake, Ced… your highness?"

"Mm…" He answered while Sofia blushed.

She'd made an attempt, but perhaps it was too soon to call his name. He didn't even call her 'Sofia', getting her attention with 'you' or addressing her as 'the royal babysitter'. She wanted to keep the common ground, fearing if she pushed too abruptly, valuable progress might be lost – and she didn't want him thinking she was rude.

Sofia sat on the edge of the bed at his side, waiting for him to get up so they could eat together, but Cedric was tortoise-slow when it came to poking his head out from under the covers. When he did so, he seemed nearly as surprised as Violet had to find her there, her appearance unkempt, and yet… beautiful.

"I'm… unfamiliar with your morning routine," Sofia continued, still wishing to engage him. "Is there anything you need me to do for you in place of Violet?"

"Hm? Violet's not… oh, no, she wouldn't be…" He yawned, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle the act before sitting up in bed to let his body and mind adjust to its return to consciousness. This was all according to plan, he thought as they eventually made their way to the table to eat breakfast together while he filled her in on his usual waking routine.

An hour later, Sofia left to dress and groom in her own quarters and Violet returned to collect the cart, finding the prince in an expected good mood.

"Oh and Violet, do change the sheets today, would you?" He mentioned before she departed, giving her a small smirk.

"Of course, your highness," Violet bowed, returning a knowing smile, but saying nothing further on a subject that was not appropriate to discuss between them.

* * *

Sofia remained none the wiser unspoken implications, but did notice the maids seemed a bit giggly that day and why shouldn't they be? It was a beautiful summer day, the sun warm on her skin and the breeze a gentle westerly. She decided she'd press the prince to take a walk in the gardens and he agreed without much fuss, just a defeated sigh that he might as well before she began listing off the benefits of such an activity – besides, if he wanted to create the illusion of a relationship between them, it stood to reason he'd have to do what she wanted some of the time. A little effort now would save him a lot of trouble in the future, he reminded himself.

"The royal gardens are so gorgeous," Sofia exclaimed dreamily for the fifth time as they walked along the small cobble path winding through various flowering plant life, many with complicated names he couldn't remember or weren't native to Enchancia's soil, gifts from foreign dignitaries and such, but he did reluctantly agree with her that it was visually appealing.

"I'm not so fond of it come spring. Allergies, you know," he informed her.

"With so many, that's not surprising. I'm pretty tolerate, but I'm sure I'd be sneezing too," she smiled. "Maybe I will, won't I? This job didn't really set a time limit, did it?"

"No, I imagine you're stuck with me for at least a year," Cedric smirked, thinking the vice versa.

"You make it sound unpleasant," Sofia giggled. "You're hardly terrible company, you know."

It's not like he was making an effort, if anything, he had hoped to bore her out of the job, but the comment raised his curiosity. "Is that so?"

"The way I see it, you could very easily make being at your side insufferable, but for whatever reason you're allowing it despite your obvious disdain for me. I think you do want someone to get close to you, but simply don't know how," she theorized. "It's very hard to be alone all the time. I think as human beings we need that connection to another person, some more than others. You, my prince, are indeed reclusive, but my company must be somewhat comfortable otherwise I'm sure you'd voice otherwise."

Cedric paused a moment before exhaling an amused breath. "Your accuracy is almost painful."

"I've always been able to get along well with most people I meet," Sofia shrugged it off with a kind smile. "I guess I have that 'natural charisma' you lack."

"Then you're quite suited to be my companion, aren't you?" He said with his usual sarcasm, but Sofia detected a hint of affection as well. She might have overestimated his disdain for her.

A lilt of feminine laughter escaped her, capturing Cedric's attention with its unintentional flirtation. The gods must be humoring his mother, he thought, to have sent such an angel to serve this devil with innocent temptation. He would have liked very much not to so easily distracted by such frivolity, but his lack of indulgence as a teenager had created secret cravings for it. If he weren't so prideful and stubborn, indulging himself would be simple, but he had this pesky habit of not wanting to appease any woman after her own gratification. While he knew Sofia wasn't the sort, his mother certainly was, and he wasn't going to put that 'I told you so' smirk on the stout woman's face no matter how tantalizing the offering.

However, he saw no reason to not indulge in conversation with the young woman. Sofia was well grounded, ignorant to a point, but not the fool he first assessed her as. Unfortunately, before he could enjoy the sound of her voice any further, a member of staff interrupted them with a summons from the queen for Sofia, cutting her walk short and leaving Cedric to ponder both her words and his mother's intentions.

* * *

The steward led Sofia to one of Queen Winifred's private parlor rooms warmly lit by the midday sun. She took a seat across from the stout brunette, was offered a cup of tea by the steward, and left to enjoy the brew a minute or two before the servants were excused and the two could converse in private.

"If I may be so direct, my dear, have you had sex with my son?" Winifred asked quite candidly as she casually smoothed out her skirts.

Sofia did a spit-take into her cup, her eyes widening more at such a rude response than the to the question itself.

"I thought as much," the queen sighed, taking the girl's reaction as a good enough answer, and reclined back in a more relaxed position. "I can't force you to, but I had hoped… Oh, but that's my fault for being vague with my expectations."

"Your majesty?" Sofia sat tall and confused, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

Winifred knew an explanation was in order and thusly gave it. "When you get to be my age, dear, you have a certain understanding of the world and most of the time, getting what you want done is best left to time. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case with Cedric. Twenty years ago, he was the perfect prince and then one day out of the blue he refused to attend parties, review proposals, etc. If it were as simple as not wanting to be a royal anymore, I thought he would have renounced his claim to the throne, yet he hasn't. He must want to be king, but a king who rules in solidarity will crumble when tested. What makes our kingdom work is our friendships and alliances with our neighbors and a good report with our citizens. Cedric hasn't nurtured any of those relationships… I thought a woman might be able to change his mind."

"Wi-With all due respect, your majesty, wouldn't a… 'professional' woman be better at such a task? I still have my maidenhead and haven't the faintest of how to seduce a man."

"Oh, that's exceedingly simple. Letting him see you naked should be enough. As for why a professional's service wasn't considered, I thought it best not to intimidate him."

Sofia's cheeks reddened again. "I… I suppose it is for the good of the kingdom if Prince Cedric changes his ways, but shouldn't… shouldn't sex be a bit more special and less political?"

"In a perfect world, of course, but he's had and passed numerous opportunities. I know he's got years on you, and I never asked after your attractions, but if you lie back and think of Enchancia, it shouldn't be too unpleasant an experience."

Sofia couldn't confirm whether or not she'd attempt to fulfill the queen's request immediately, questioning the morality of a mother manipulating her own son with sex, but she said she'd take it under consideration. In addition, Winifred gave her a book on the subject filled with erotic and helpful imagery to help educate the green maiden. She also offered up the location of a few choice balms and aphrodisiacs that assisted in easing the process should Sofia require them, all knowledge Sofia didn't expect she'd be learning today.

Her discussion with Queen Winifred took longer than anticipated. When finally dismissed from the older woman's company, Sofia hurried down the hall to her room, red faced and desperate to hide the graphic reading material the queen had supplied her with. It was past lunch time, which meant Prince Cedric would be in his usual place in the library. She stuffed her new book in the top drawer of her dresser, beneath her small clothes, not wishing it to be found by the maids that tidies the room, and hurried to join the crown prince.

He gave her a quick glance when she entered the room, apologizing for the delay as his attention refocused to her bright cheeks. "Are you alright? You look feverish."

"Do I?" Sofia took a seat opposite of him, her mind trying to picture him without his clothes on and his manhood erect. She gulped nervously and tried to shake the image from her head, only to have it replaced with one of them entwined.

"Did my mother do something to you?" He asked.

"N-No, we just talked."

"About me?"

"Naturally," Sofia forced a smile. "She truly is concerned about you, your highness. Queen or not, you shouldn't make your mother worry so much."

"It's not my intention to make her worry," Cedric wanted to make that point clear. "The kingdom won't fall into ruin simply because I'm single. My niece is my heir and that's suitable enough."

"Well… that may be okay for the kingdom, but what about you? Is that what you want?"

"I don't want a political marriage," he said firmly, almost angry, and Sofia didn't press the issue any further.

As things stood, the Duchess Cordelia, Cedric's younger sister, had been married to a foreign duke and produced a child, the Princess Calista, who as of yet remained an only child and heir to a dukedom along with her husband-to-be. She wasn't the ideal heir for the crown being foreign born, but she was of their blood, and likely would be married to an Enchancian noble when she came of age, so the only trouble remained with the period that would be Cedric's reign.

* * *

Ever the optimist, Sofia tried to not let the queen's suggestion for making over her son remain at the forefront of her mind. She was certain there was some good she could do the prince without offering her body to him, and besides, he didn't even seem interested in her in that way. She shared a bed with him now and if men truly were as weak to women as Queen Winifred suggested, surely she'd see some sort of sign she was right.

Sofia's mind wandered onto the subject on the second night she crawled into bed with the prince and a thought occurred to her, a rather scandalous thought as far as royalty was concerned, but one that would explain a great deal. "Your highness?"

"What is it, woman? I'm tired," Cedric grumbled from his side of the bed.

"Forgive me. I know it's not my place, but are you perhaps against a political marriage because you're attracted to men?"

Cedric rolled onto his other side to shoot her a look of pure befuddlement. "Where the devil would you get that impression? I avoid men and women equally."

"I-If you weren't open about it, I'd expect you would…" Sofia continued with cautious breath. He didn't seem offended by the suggestion. Maybe he was?

"I'm attracted to women," he assured her, turning back over to give her his back and avoid eye contact.

Sofia didn't expect him to continue, readying herself for sleep when she heard him speak up again.

"Given your position, I suppose you ought to know… But if I tell you, you must swear you'll not breathe a word of this to my mother."

"I swear," Sofia breathed nervously, preparing for his confession.

Cedric took a deep breath and explained, "No doubt you do know I was betrothed in my early childhood to the Princess of Rudistan, but not the reason why were never wed. The problem has never been a lack of desire. I was very fond of my intended. Like any dumb boy, I was thrilled to have such a pretty fiancée, not to mention it was a good match politically, but come the ball when our impending nuptials were to be announced, I happened to overhear a private conversation between her and her handmaidens. Her feelings toward me were quite the opposite. She was revolted to be engaged to such an 'ugly, awkward prince'. I remember she said being queen wouldn't be worth squirming under my bony body each night and having 'goblin-nosed children' grow in her womb. I called off the entire engagement. I wouldn't want to be married to someone who was repulsed by me… Nor did I want to marry a princess simply for her beauty. So I tried to find someone more agreeable, but all I found were princesses and ladies attracted by titles and power, which may be fine for some, but not me. That's not what I want. Not if I'm to spend the rest of my days with this woman."

"…I imagine that must have hurt very deeply…" Sofia said quietly with sympathy. So that was his trigger toward anti-socialism and distrust of others. It made sense, but also complicated the queen's plan. Sofia couldn't in good conscious have sex with the prince solely for the kingdom's sake.

"Yes, you can imagine, but you'll never experience it. You're too beautiful and kind for anyone to find fault with," he sneered.

"I…" Sofia held her tongue. He made himself vulnerable and now he was being defensive, perfectly understandable.

Cedric cursed his temper for saying such a thing. She truly was a lovely woman, he wasn't blind, and being the sex that he was didn't prevent the idea of taking her into his bed from playing in his mind, but today was different. Today he awoke to the scent of her on his sheets and the warmth of her body nearby. He contemplated moving closer to her, touching her, but decency and shyness kept him back. The idea was beginning to worm its way past an amusing farce to uphold and becoming a future he wouldn't mind pursuing. Most nights he hated the largeness of his bed, the empty side taunting his loneliness, but now that side was no longer vacant, and if he so desired, he could have more.

He began taking full notice of her curves and tried not to be caught staring. Somehow he managed, but come time for bed, there was no hiding the interest her proper nightgown provided. Yes, it covered a great deal of her skin, but the slim and loose material looked so much more inviting than her crinoline skirts. His body reacted as it deemed necessary, causing Cedric to once again jump to his side of the bed and face away from her, hoping she didn't notice how red he was.

He was used to embarrassment at this point in his life, but this… this curiosity and desire for her was the thing he took issue with. Is that what compelled him to open up to her? Venting his weaknesses in the hopes she wouldn't be like the others. Perhaps there was no outsmarting his mother after all… Maybe he was weaker than he thought towards the opposite sex. Ugh, sex, just the thought of the word had him aching and the image of his bed partner looking at him like he was the most important person in the world, and he was, or else there wouldn't be such a fuss over his social graces and bachelor status.

"Thank you for telling me," Sofia quietly finished her sentence, not knowing what else to say at this point. Her heart went out to him, it truly did. She didn't see anything wrong with the prince' appearance. A little weathered for his age perhaps, but still attractive. Someone she wouldn't mind squirming under or bearing children for, not that it was her place to say so. Oh, if only she were higher born, she really would be a suitable partner for him, she thought before chasing away such a ridiculous idea only to find the prince turned over and pulling himself toward her.

Cedric had made up his mind to take a small advantage over her in light of his recent confession. He'd play on his weakness and seek comfort in her arms as humans tended to do, all that 'not being able to be alone' jargon she'd rambled about earlier coming 'round to impose her companionship.

Sofia blushed, never before having such intimate contact with a man who wasn't a family member before, but the prince' intentions didn't seem to mean anything. He curled up with her as a child would a favorite toy, his head resting against the soft swells of her breasts and an arm wrapped around her middle. It took her a few minutes to become accustomed to his weight and position of his body against hers before she finally relaxed and watched him drift off to sleep, lulled by the calming scent of lavender wafting from her skin.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was a bitch and a half to write, but I think I've laid down the needed ground work now. Jessibelle, I borrowed those few lines cuz I decided to be lazy so credit to you for them and deds for helping me tackle this beast. Hopefully I've got it wrangled now. Will try and get Chapter 3 out soon. *fingers crossed*


	3. Chapter 3

For the second time Sofia awoke to find herself sleeping next to the prince, but more accurately she was still under him, held throughout the night and now lying with the man half draped over her, his long nose prodding into her right breast with his right arm stretched across her to the other side of bed, not exactly pinning her, but making the thought of moving rather conflicting. Even though her nightgown, she could feel his breath on the underside of her breast – a not unpleasant sensation, just an awkward one.

When Cedric at last began stirring, the problem of their position escalated, the prince in his drowsy state latching back onto her as he turned and briefly stretched his legs before snuggling back against her. Not yet used to sharing his bed, the mistake was rather innocent on the prince's part, assuming he simply had one of the most comfortable pillows in the kingdom. The realization that Sofia was not in fact a pillow came when he heard the loud thumping of her heart against his ear from beneath her breast.

Sofia felt him coming to and debated whether or not she should say something. Would it be rude to deny him comfort for the sake of hers? After last night's confession, refusing him might do more harm than good, and she'd worked so hard to get into his good graces. So in the end, she said nothing until she finally felt his weight ease off her and a pair of tired brown eyes look into hers.

"F-Forgive me," he managed, a slight blush across his face. It was by far the best way he'd ever woken up, but Sofia's heartbeat made him think otherwise. He'd been too full of himself last night.

"N-No," Sofia shook her head slightly. "It's alright. You looked so comfortable I was afraid to disturb you."

"And you slept well with me all over you?" He asked as he retreated to his side of the bed.

"I didn't mind it…" She admitted shyly.

"You don't have to lie to me, Sofia," he put a hand up to cover a yawn, barely noticing that this was the first time he'd actually said her proper name. "I can't possibly be comfortable to cuddle up to."

"You said my name," Sofia redirected the conversation with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh, well it's your name, isn't it? I'm bound to say it from time to time," Cedric argued, hardly finding the slip of the tongue noteworthy, but that smile on her face did capture his attention. The simple thing. Was him saying her name really cause for such happiness.

"But you don't, your highness," Sofia smirked, deciding to tease him about it. "Don't tell me two nights together was all it took to endear me to you?"

He saw her game, that glint of mischief in her eyes one he was all too familiar with himself. Fine. If she wanted to goad him, he'd goad right back. "I guess so. You're ve~ry comfortable, you know."

Sofia's smile faded as a blush grew. If he was comfortable with her, then maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see just how close they could get, in a physical sense at least. "You… You're welcome to make yourself comfortable with me however you see fit, your highness."

"Is that so?" He grinned, crawling back towards her. Too easy a win, he thought, but now that the door was open to such behavior, he didn't want to stop at his first victory. He couldn't. Not when she was offering something he wanted. "You know, 'your highness' is very impersonal, my dear Sofia. Don't you think you ought to address me in a way more significant to our budding relationship?"

"I-I wouldn't know what would be proper," she admitted.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want you being uncomfortable, so let's think," he said, clearly already having an idea in mind. "I know. Call me, 'My Prince'."

Sofia eyed him strangely, unsure of how that was anymore endearing, but maybe it was more of an ego booster. That seemed to fit the pattern of his personality, she decided before repeating it just above a whisper. "My Prince."

Cedric had overestimated just how powerful hearing such a phrase from those lips would be. He was grateful for the excess space in his sleepwear bottoms. Gods, he wanted to make her pant it against his ear. It was selfish, he knew, but if any woman would have him, Sofia might. She wouldn't want for wealth or titles, merely to do her patriotic duty to her prince, and damn it, he was her prince. She should be his. He should damn his mother's satisfaction and focus on his own – he'd denied himself such intimacy for so long and now here it was, everything he could ever ask for and yet he wasn't moving. Out of fear, perhaps? Fear this couldn't possibly be real. That the moment he'd touch her she'd vanish like smoke to the wind. Or worse, that she would be real and sickened by the carnal impulses consuming his mind. No, he couldn't. Wouldn't. He had no confidence in his skill, let alone his body. Maybe Sofia's intentions were purer than most, but she didn't want him. Not 'Cedric'.

Sofia was slightly concerned when he fell silent, and even more so when his grin softened into one of his sarcastic sneers and he gave her head a quick pat.

"I thought they told you not to listen to everything I say," he quipped, sliding off the bed to head to the washroom. "Enough foolishness, my fair companion. Let's begin another day."

Sofia held her breath until the washroom door closed, exhaling all her expectations in a loud breath. She'd thought for sure he'd try to kiss her or something. The need in his voice suggested as much, but maybe that was wishful thinking on her part. She wanted his trust, yet she already had it, so what was this other desire compelling her to be compliant to his whims?

Oh no, her mind gasped as she realized something substantial. The queen may have planted the idea in Sofia's head, but she was diligently watering it! The dampness between her legs was indication enough that her body was keen to the idea and thirsty for more.

Sofia gulped nervously. Yes, wanting to have sex with him would certainly make it easier to do the deed itself, but there'd been no criteria given for her heart because there needn't be. It went without saying that it would be a terrible idea for her to fall in love with him, but Sofia feared she might have already started, and something like love wasn't stopped easily, nor did she truly want it to, and that was going to be a problem.

* * *

For a change of pace, the two once again spent the day outside, Cedric saying something about feeding the birds that flocked around the tallest tower of the castle. Sofia expected pigeons, what she saw were ravens. Big ones. Not particularly friendly looking creatures either, but the prince stepped right into their midst without issue, one raven even swooping up to perch on his shoulder.

"Ah, hello Wormwood," Cedric chuckled, offering the bird a nut from the bag he'd brought with him.

The raven cawed and took the nut in its beak, holding it until Cedric sat down on the bench before cracking into it and eating. Cedric tossed out more nuts amongst the flock while they cawed in appreciation for the easy meal, leaving Sofia mesmerized and impressed.

"What?" Cedric caught her stare and patted the bench next to him. "They won't attack."

"A-Are they trained or something?" Sofia asked, taking tentative steps around the black birds to join Cedric on the bench.

"No, they're wild. I fed the flock frequently when I was a boy and the subsequent generations have no fear of me. They're quite intelligent you know."

"I know it's bad luck to upset one," Sofia said as she watched the one called Wormwood move to Cedric's other shoulder, closer to her, its head tilting back and forth as he studied her. "Oh, hello."

Wormwood cawed.

Cedric chuckled and lifted his hand back to brush a finger under the bird's beak. "Wormwood here I've known since I was a thirteen. Introduce yourself, Wormy."

Wormwood put his tail feathers in the air and bent his head down in his best bow and was promptly rewarded with another nut.

Sofia giggle and bowed back. "It's nice to meet you, Wormwood."

The raven cawed and hopped over to her shoulder, much to Sofia's surprise.

"Oh my, he is forward, isn't he?"

"He likes to investigate things for himself," Cedric explained, slipping her a few nuts to feed the raven herself. "Once they recognize you as another food source, the rest won't be afraid to get closer."

Sofia nodded and gave Wormwood a nut only to have him fly off into a nearby tree.

"Wormy's not sociable for very long, so don't take his distancing to heart," Cedric said in the bird's defense.

"No, I," Sofia turned towards him. "I'm happy he was comfortable enough to be close to me for even a moment."

Cedric smiled a little and snapped his fingers towards two of the smaller birds at his feet.

The two flew up to him immediately, perching on his knees until he pointed to Sofia's lap where they then moved. The two were fledglings hatched earlier that spring, the fluffier feathered male, Mugwort, was quite vocal, while his nestmate, Belladonna, a sleeker feathered female with a white patch on her throat, liked to nip at her brother for being annoying, but in general, the two were the friendliest of the group, adoring their pets and treats rewarded by the prince and his companion. When it came time for Sofia and Cedric to leave, the two walked after them, not compelled enough to fly, but curious enough to see where their humans were going and if there'd be food there.

"Will they follow us all the way inside?" Sofia asked after glancing back to see the two still strutting behind them.

"No, they'll lose interest. The staff tend to shoo them away from the patio so they don't like to get too close," Cedric assured, and sure enough, the closer they got back to the main doors, the further the two ravens stayed behind before decided to fly back to their flock.

"I didn't picture you as the sort to have a way with animals," Sofia beamed.

"It's just the ravens," he admitted. "Everyone else likes the pretty songbirds, while they think ravens are filthy pests… I suppose I feel a kinship to them. What they lack in beauty, they make up in cleverness and wit."

"Well, I think they're beautiful," Sofia interjected. "Silky black and white feathers give them a certain elegance, don't you think?"

Cedric's eyes glanced up at his mismatched bangs, sensing an unspoken compliment. "You really think that?"

"Of course. I may have had my prejudice at first, but once I got to know them, I could see just how wonderful they are. The rest of the world is foolish to overlook them," she said with a sly, knowing smile.

Cedric scratched the back of his head nervously, unsure if he should thank her on the ravens' behalf, or tackle her into the bushes. He went with the former, and as if nature agreed with dousing his fervor, sent in a rain storm a few minutes after they were back inside.

"That was good timing," Sofia said as they walked along a long hall of windows. "Are we going back to the library?"

Cedric didn't answer her right away, his mind far too busy trying to quell its own storm.

"My prince?" Sofia tried and that got him, halting him immediately and turning him around.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm inquiring as to our next activity?"

"Oh…" His gaze wandered a bit before he cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Well, what is it you would like to do, Sofia? This'd be a rather one-sided relationship if you're simply in tow all the time."

"I suppose, but I'm not really certain which of my hobbies you'd find entertaining."

"Enlighten me."

Sofia blushed a little, uncertain if she wanted the judgment of the prince on her personal life. "I… sew. Embroidery work mostly since I arrived here, but I make most of my own clothes. Um, and singing. I like singing."

"Then how about a visit to the music room?" Prince Cedric suggested.

"Music room?" Sofia knew the castle had many rooms, but one entirely dedicated to music? She pictured a parlor with a piano in it being sufficient enough for such a label, but the room Cedric led her to had both a piano and harpsichord. One wall was lined with violins while the opposite displayed various lutes, a harp stood in the corner by the window, and the collection of woodwinds were neatly arranged in a large display case.

"It's a rather small collection as you can see," Cedric began, their definition of the word 'small' clearly differing.

"Wow! Can you play all of them?"

"I'm not that talented," he chuckled, moving to one of the display cases and bending down to the drawers on the bottom to pull out a humble harmonica. "This is about the only one I can play with some amount of confidence."

Sofia watched and listened as he blew a few notes, the sound not one that she pictured for royalty. It made her think of her village and the farmlands. Simpler things. She wished he would have played a whole song, but after only a few stances placed the harmonica back it its case and closed the drawer. Sofia gave a polite clap as he stood and gave a little bow for his performance.

"Heh, hardly a piece worthy of praise, but if you insist," he chuckled and wandered towards a small cabinet near the grand piano. "Now I think all the sheet music is in here…"

Sofia followed behind him and sat at the piano as he looked through the cabinet's contents, her fingers drawn to lightly touch the shiny black and white keys in front of her, her courage slowly building to pluck one.

"Hm. I can't find any choral arrangements," Cedric announced as Sofia played a key that echoed through the room.

"I don't need sheet music to sing," Sofia told him after the note faded. "I couldn't read it even if you had some."

"You do not?" He asked curiously. He'd always had sheet music.

Sofia shook her head and smiled, deciding she might as well demonstrate, singing an easier soft song she'd be unlikely to bungle, though it was a love song about two lovers enchanted by a silv'ry moon that had her blushing by the refrain that mentioned stolen kisses. She sang only one verse, unsure if the prince even cared for her voice, but her did return the polite clap she'd given him earlier, causing her to giggle blush happily.

"Is everything you do beautiful?" Cedric pondered out loud as he sat next to her on the piano bench, simply wanting a place to sit, but quickly realizing they were right up against each other.

"You think so?" Sofia asked a bit shyly, happy with the sudden closeness and his praise, and yet still expecting… wanting more.

"…Yes," Cedric answered slowly, the tension in the room rising along with his body temperature. This was an opportunity, he knew it was, but wasn't exactly sure how to take advantage of it.

Nature took care of that with one loud crash of thunder, causing both of them to slap their hands against the piano keys. Sofia regretting the reaction immediately in fear she'd damaged the expensive instrument. The combination of struck keys making it merely sound broken, not that her peasant raised mind new better. "Oh no! Did I break it?!"

"N-No, it's fine," Cedric assured her before letting out a mirthful exhalation at their shared reaction. "Why don't we move to one of the inner sanctums for tea, Sofia?"

She nodded eagerly, happy to once again hear him say her name yet disappointed. She felt like something better could have happened between them in that moment, but it was gone now and there was nothing she could do about it. It was time to focus on afternoon tea and then whatever else they'd do before dinner and bed.

Bed, oh, just the thought of going to bed with him had her heart racing. Would he hold her again tonight? She hoped so. She hadn't slept that close to anyone since her girlhood days sharing a bed with Amber, and Amber liked to kick in her sleep. This was notably better, though she hadn't the words to describe why.

* * *

Sofia lingered in her chambers after dinner, examining the erotica the queen had given her the day before to see if that helped shake any of the building urges in her body. The proposal was now agreeable to her except in its intended purpose. Knowing Cedric's feelings on the subject, she couldn't in good conscious bed him at all, not unless… not unless she told him of his mother's plan, but then following that up by admitting she wanted to lie with him didn't seem right either. Her prince deserved better.

"Oh…" She lamented loudly. "This got awfully complicated, didn't it?"

"What did?" Prince Cedric's voice interrupted as he peered in through the separating doors from the chamber's entrance.

"Your Highness!" She shrieked on instinct, stuffing the book under her pillows as he entered. "Wh-What are you doing here? Royal or not, it's rude not to knock before entering a woman's room, you know."

"Yes, but I did knock and you didn't answer. It's getting late and I was concerned what was taking you," he explained.

"I… I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in thought," she looked over at the small clock on her nightstand. It was nearly 9 and she hadn't even bathed yet. "It's already that late?!"

"So you understand my concern," Cedric smirked as he watched her scramble off her bed to gather the necessary items for bedtime preparation.

"I'm so sorry, my prince! I'll go clean up right away!"

"I'll just stay in your room tonight," he said as if it was already cut and dried, preparing to sit down on the bed when Sofia jumped in front of him.

"No!"

"No?"

"I… I mean, um, your bed is so much more comfortable. I'd much rather we sleep there."

He eyed her suspiciously. Her behavior wasn't adding up. "Alright, but do let me sit and wait while you bathe."

"Um!" Sofia tried to think of another excuse to keep him from discovering the book under her pillows, but she was drawing a blank. If all he meant to do was sit and wait for her, chances were he wouldn't find the book at all, or so she tried to convince herself as she nervously stepped into the washroom with her toiletries and nightgown.

Cedric knew something was amiss, but unable to pinpoint it, he ruled it must have to do with decency. Sofia was far more mannered than he expected a villager to be and rather conservative as well. Maybe the scandal of having a man in her private chambers set her off, though he'd think the vice versa would have a similar effect. It gave him something to think about as he waited for her.

He was eager to return to his chambers with her, find some excuse to cuddle up to her, like how sleeping close to her the night before had been the most restful sleep he'd ever had. Yes, that might work. They'd draw close for warmth, perhaps innocently brush their more intimate parts together, and let passion overwhelm them. It was a nice thought, but Cedric slumped in frustration against the pillows, unsure of what 'passion' he was capable of. He didn't want to assault the poor girl and feared she might not have the courage to refuse him despite her discomfort. Loyalty to the crown only went so far after all.

Sofia was right about his bed being the comfier of the two. Her pillows seemed rather hard, he thought as he reached back to try and fluff them only to feel something beneath the down. He sat up and pulled out a book, the source of his discomfort, and casually glanced at the title, not expecting it to have such an audacious title as 'A Peek at Heaven: The Complete Guide to Sexual Satisfaction for Yourself and Others'. The nearly threw the book across the room in shock, but instead let it drop onto his lap and open to a page depicting fellatio.

Cedric wasn't shocked by the contents having done his own personal research before, but to find such a book in Sofia's possession raised more questions along with a twitch from his intrigued cock. He groaned and stuffed the book back under the pillow from whence it came, wishing he could do the same with the rebellious member between his legs. He didn't trust he'd be flaccid by the time Sofia came out of the bath and thus retreated back to his chambers to deal with the problem.

"I'm truly sorry I'm taking so long," Sofia began to apologize again when she stepped out of the washroom in her nightgown and damp hair braided back. She paused when she didn't see Cedric still seated on her bed or anywhere else in the room for that matter.

Thinking he had grown bored and returned to his room already, Sofia thought nothing of heading there herself.

She knocked loudly before reaching for the handle, hearing some shuffling from inside as she pushed the door open but not hearing his usual response to her entrance. The room was dimly lit, the fire burning bright but most of the oil lamps extinguished save the one on his nightstand cranked on low.

Cedric was already curled up under the covers, but was likely not asleep yet.

"Sorry I took so long," she apologized after closing the door and approaching the bed. Only then did she notice he was a bit… 'off'. "Are you alright…?"

"Yes and no," he answered honestly as he felt Sofia crawled towards him, pulling back the comforter to at least see his face, though he grabbed onto it to keep her from pulling it down any further.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried he might have fallen ill given the redness in his face.

Cedric knew he ought to push away, to show some control in the face of basic urges, but he couldn't bring himself to deny the soft brush of her fingers against his forehead as she checked for a temperature. What was the royal protocol again when it came to informing a comely maid of your desire to fuck her thoroughly, he thought sarcastically.

"You're warm, but not feverish," Sofia hummed as her hand withdrew and he unconsciously whimpered at the loss of her touch, earning an even more concerned look from the woman.

"…Your touch was rather soothing is all," Cedric elaborated, his eyes averted in embarrassment.

"It's alright if I touch you?" She asked for clarification and Cedric nodded his head feeling relief when her fingers combed through his bangs and back through his darker hairs.

He hummed a sigh of contentment, though there was no alleviation to his cock, there was still some sense of comfort from her soft hands. He hated the thought of his mother being right, but his ability to give a damn wasn't functioning at the moment. It felt good. That's all that mattered, he thought.

Sofia laid at his side, tenderly stroking her fingers through his hair and watching as his expression softened, but redness remain. It was kind of cute, if she could use the word to describe a man nearly two decades her senior. In truth, she'd wanted to run her fingers through his hair for a while now, attracted by its unique coloring and subtle sheen. It was softer than she expected with a sort of spicy scent to it, or perhaps that came from his skin – it was hard to discern which, but it was pleasant to her senses, making it easy for her to curl up to him which Cedric welcomed without question until certain parts got a little too close and the source for his initial discomfort was revealed.

"I-I…" Cedric began to explain, knowing first he ought to move his erection from brushing against her thigh, but to do so would go against his deeper wishes. Damn cock, it really did have a mind of its own at times.

"I-It's alright…" Sofia said slowly, her fingers retreating from his scalp. "Is that what's... distressing you?"

"Yes…" He admitted shamefully, but held out the hope for understanding. She might very well be disgusted with him and he wouldn't blame her, but what started as a curious semi was now a firm standing-at-attention erection that wasn't going to go away on its own.

Sofia knew as much, though she didn't say anything. She was relieved he wasn't sick, but hesitant to tend to the problem. She wanted to, but touching him so intimately seemed forbidden especially to peasant hands like hers. Hesitantly, she dared creep her hand down his torso and between his legs, gently grasping his aching member to soothe her ailing prince.

Cedric's breath hitched and then he began to moan and thrust his hips against her hand as her grip tightened and she slowly began to stroke him, her head nestling over his shoulder so her lips were near his ear.

"Shh," she hushed, unfamiliar with the difference between pleasurable moans and ones of pain. She read it was a bit of both, but didn't want to seem uncaring. She knew she had to be careful with a man's parts, but the hardness of it hardly made it seem vulnerable. Yet, the flesh itself was velvet soft, softer than Sofia imagined. Her fantasies of what he might feel like inside her became much more vivid, nearly tempting to suggest he find his pleasure from more than her hand.

"Don't stop…" He groaned, still trying to thrust his himself against her hand. Her palm felt so different from his own, he wanted to be grateful for it alone, but he was a selfish prince, only wanting more. He began to knead her body in his hands, above her nightgown much to his frustration, but it was acceptable enough. Fresh from the bath, the scent of lavender was overwhelming. Who'd have thought such a soothing scent would make him feel so intoxicated? He groaned again, louder, feeling his balls tightening at last. "Sofia…!"

"It's alright," she assured him, though she wasn't sure what she was assuring. She simply kept up her strokes: tighter, faster, all to finally bring him to his peak and release him from the ache of desire.

He was breathing heavier now, but more out of relief as she felt him soften in her sticky palm.

Not sure what she ought to do about the mess, she wiped her hand far down on her nightgown only to look up into Cedric's dark eyes.

"A-Are you feeling better…?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," he smiled, leaning ever closer to her like he might finally steal a kiss. His nose brushed passed her cheek and she felt his forehead touch against hers, the warmth of his mouth was near, and yet so far away from her readied lips.

"Well, I… I'm glad I could help…" Sofia said, feeling she needed to say something, anything.

But it'd been the wrong thing for Cedric's ears to hear. He heard nothing but her duty speaking. No tender feelings or deeper desires, just the helpful nature that was Sofia. It was more than frustrating to hear, but luckily Cedric no longer had the strength for such things. For now, all he wanted was to fall asleep in her arms again, which she of course obliged.

* * *

Author's Note: Now we're getting somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Even his dreams teased Prince Cedric with images of Sofia. Nothing sordid, mind you. He dreamt of her hands lovingly caressing his hair and face as they lay together in bliss, that heavenly smile meant for no one but him and puckered lips moving closer to his own for a taste at paradise.

That was of course when he woke up, his arm outstretched for the phantom angel in the unlikely hope he'd catch her and get that kiss before she vanished entirely, but man did not possess such speed, nor the ability to fall back asleep once thoroughly rested. He groaned, realizing he now had morning wood to deal with, and flopped back into his pillows before realizing he need not lament when Sofia was right as his side.

A quick glance to his left and the stinging sight of an empty bedside made him sit up again. He looked towards the washroom, thinking since she was usually awake before him, perhaps she was already tidying up for the day, but no sliver of light shone from under the door.

He realized he was alone and his cock softened.

The first thought that came to mind were the events of last night. Had she awoken with regret? Repulsion? His rational mind tried to argue otherwise, but he was already donning a dressing robe and his slippers to go down the hall to Sofia's personal chambers. He walked swiftly, trying not to run, trying not to look like he was about to fall apart if he didn't find her. Despite Sofia's scolding the night before, he threw open her chamber door without knocking and found the room dark with no sign she'd returned to it at all.

The absolute worst thought that he'd sent her fleeing from the castle now crept into his mind, plummeting his self-esteem and blaming his disgusting body for this latest disaster.

"Your highness?" Violet, his chamber maid, called to him as she came down the hall with the breakfast cart. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Sofia… she's gone…" Was all he could get out.

"Course sir, she's gone," Violet said matter-of-factly. "Tis Sunday, my lord. She's back home for the day."

"Sunday…" Cedric heaved a sigh of relief, pushing his hands through his hair as he regained his composure and cursed his melodrama. "Ah, yes. I was merely concerned she was gone so early."

Violet raised a doubtful eyebrow, but said nothing on the subject. "Rises with the sun that one. Doesn't like to waste a day."

"No… No she doesn't," Cedric agreed, walking with the maid back to his chambers to enjoy his breakfast at his leisure, only he was already missing the company of his… well, what even was Sofia now? A friend? Friends don't masturbate the other for friendship's sake, but calling her his lover or mistress seemed a stretch as well. Well, nouns aside, his Sofia was not there and the absence was noticeable. Even when she was just quietly sitting in the room with him, she brought an aura with her that relaxed him where as it was too easy for his own to make him uncomfortable.

Damn it all, he cursed the morning news as he slapped the papers down and pushed aside his tray. That little cherub needed her own reminder of proper manners, he decided as he got dressed in simple clothes for the day. Leaving without saying anything was simply rude, and he was going to tell her such as soon as possible.

* * *

One of the perks of being an unbeloved prince was his presence was barely noticed when he slipped into the village looking over the address on the small slip of paper the coachman had given him. Dressed like a commoner, people didn't look twice at the strange man wandering through the cobblestone streets, needing to get on with their early morning visits to market.

Cedric knew he was getting close when he caught the smell of freshly baked bread in the air, the coaxing aroma taking him to the humble Winslow Bakery off the main road through town and down a short side street. Customers were lined up around the block and he found himself having to wait in said line just to get in.

What felt like hours was really only ten minutes, but when at last Cedric got his foot in the door and saw the chaos of loaves being exchanged for coin, he felt ridiculously out of place. This wasn't a world he was used to and it showed when the man behind him bumped his shoulder and crammed him against the window.

"No pushing, please," the matron of the establishment calmed the crowd and offered her aid. "Sir, please come around this way."

He took her lifeline and followed it to the counter, grabbing hold of it as not to be carried away into the chaos again.

'What can I get you?" Miranda asked.

"Your daughter," he said directly.

Miranda looked at him suspiciously for a moment before the realization of who he was sunk in and her eyes widened. Not wanting to put more of a frenzy into the shop, she lifted the counter to let him enter and pointed towards the back.

"Who was that, Mom?" James asked, able to trade bread for coin and talk at the same time.

"Let's take care of the morning rush first," Miranda instructed, trying to maintain her own calm.

Cedric still felt like he was in an alien world as he entered the hot kitchens with its many ovens fired up to bake their contents. He saw a man kneading a large quantity of dough at one table while at the other two women, Sofia and her sister, molded, cut, and decorated baked goods going both in and out of the oven.

The blond paid no attention to the stranger in their midst as she finished scoring a tray of buns and popped them into the oven and taking a finished tray out. She moved passed him with the tray to take to the counter where their freshness guaranteed a quick sale.

He cleared his throat as he approached Sofia's table, catching her attention as she looked up from the croissants she was rolling.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked in surprise.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave a man's bed, royal or not, without informing him of your departure?" He asked, sounding too arrogant even for his own liking.

"I get to spend Sundays with my family, and as you can see, we're very busy."

He wondered just when she had slipped out of bed and come here. It must have been long before dawn given the redness in her face from the oven heat and the amount of flour caked over her apron and hands, and yet to see her like this was captivating in its own unique way. She was a peasant, his brain reminded him, and this was her world, not the comfort of his bed or the finery of his castle, just a humble bakery.

"Would you move!" Amber practically shoved Cedric to the floor as she scurried past him with an empty tray in need of refilling. "Daddy, is that dough ready?"

"Look," Sofia brought Cedric's attention back to her. "Go out that door behind me and sit. The morning rush will die down soon, but we have to get these done."

Now wasn't the time to argue, Cedric sensed and he obeyed her, going through the small doorway and into living quarters of the family. He took a seat at their kitchen table, a simple wooden one with no polished finish or detailed carvings. He surmised it wouldn't take him long to examine his surroundings given the lack of intricacy to the crown molding or pattern to the rug in the adjoining living room. It was so basic, but the thought of this being Sofia's dwelling made it somewhat charming. It suited her completely as a place she could forget her manners, touch without hesitation, and love however she wanted.

He'd grown up rather close with his family, true, but being royals their walls always held the reminder of their responsibilities both to their kingdoms and fellow royals. He always had to be cordial and courteous, any touch with others was usually a firm handshake, or in the case of certain countries, a kiss to the cheek or back of the palm, and love… well, in a world of arranged marriages, love was something you had to work towards achieving with your partner. Over forty years of marriage and Cedric still wasn't sure if his parents loved each other yet.

He stayed lost in thought until he noticed movement out of his peripheral as Sofia came through the door, pulling the protective kerchief from her hair and using it to wipe away flour and sweat from her cheeks. She crossed the room to the sink and pumped herself a glass of water from the faucet, drinking down an entire glass and then half of another after she refilled it.

"Ah!" She exhaled, her thirst quenched. "Sorry about all that. Sunday tends to be the busiest day."

"You must sell an excellent product to have so many customers," Cedric stood as she approached him.

"I'm not one to brag, but yes, it is pretty good," Sofia smiled proudly.

"I also noticed something I'm curious about."

"Oh? And what managed to capture your attention, my prince?" Sofia asked, a little snide, but forgivably so.

"The surname on the sign. I thought your last name was Balthasar."

"It is," Sofia nodded, smile fading somewhat. "Roland Winslow is my step-father. My birth father was a sailor, and he was lost at sea when I was five. I don't really remember him, so his last name is the only thing I still have to remind me of him. That's all."

"Oh… I… I didn't mean…" he fumbled apologetically.

"No, it's alright. You're not the first to ask that question," she assured him. "Now, care to enlighten me as to why you're here instead of at the castle?"

'I missed you' seemed a tad strong a response, so Cedric cleared his throat to stall as he thought up something reasonable. "I thought it'd be enlightening as future king to see the plight of the common man. If you were going to be in the village anyway, it's two birds with one stone."

Royalty and practicality didn't usually go together, Sofia thought, but accepted his explanation. "An impromptu decision, I'm guessing?"

"There was little forethought, yes," he admitted, his expression slowly turning into a grin as she forgot about the annoyance of his sudden appearance and chose to enjoy the surprise of his visit.

"I see we'll need to work on that," she laughed a little with him until they both felt like they were being watched and turned to the door where Sofia's family was watching for the right opportunity to interrupt the two. "Alright, c'mon you guys. He's not going to bite."

"I might," Cedric teased so only Sofia could hear, making the girl giggle and blush.

"Prince Cedric, these are my parents, Miranda and Roland," Sofia introduced as the four stepped forward. "My sister Amber, and my brother, James."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Cedric gave a polite bow and the four responded in turn with bows and courtesies, followed by awkward conversation, and Sofia's subsequent intervention.

He wasn't there to be a royal and she told him as much, shocking her parents, but earning an understanding nod from the prince. He gave no argument to helping her the rest of the morning, running errands and so forth. Come noon, he enjoyed a simple lunch with her family, baked his own loaf of bread, and spent the rest of the late afternoon out in the untouched fields outside the village to simply enjoy the unspoiled beauty of his kingdom. It got him thinking about the life she led and what sort of future she saw for herself.

"Is this what you'll return to then?" He asked as they walked the graveled path back to the village together.

She looked up at him, blue eyes asking for elaboration.

"When I'm deemed competent enough or what have you. Is that what your future will be?" He gestured around him.

"Hm, I don't know," Sofia said honestly. "I like baking, but I could do without the super early mornings and the crowds. I thought about being a school teacher, but I want to travel and learn more about the world myself before that."

"I can certainly connect you," he offered. "I feel by the end of this, it'll be the least I can do for you."

"But who says it 'ends'? If we're truly friends, we don't stop when you become a sensational king," she smiled up at him.

"Yes, but days like these won't be possible," he said sadly.

"No… I suppose you're right," Sofia sighed. She hated the idea of their separation. Yes, she had every confidence he'd be a fine ruler without her, but she liked being at his side. They hadn't known each other for very long, yet there was no place else she'd rather be than right here at this moment with him, walking and talking like many couples did, if she dared think them a couple.

Cedric felt the same in the recesses of his own mind, but like Sofia didn't think it wise to confess such feelings. They were destined for different paths, he a prince to be king, and she a baker's daughter. It wouldn't work. And yet... When it came to something he truly wanted, Cedric wasn't the sort to give up. Complain and brood, certainly, but surrender? Never. There had to be some tactful way to keep her in his life. He glanced down at her arm to her hand hanging freely by her side and casually slipped his own around it, holding it but a moment before placing it properly on his arm to walk with her like a proper lady. "Perhaps I'll make you a member of my court. Your council could have its merit."

"Oh!" Sofia perked up with intrigue. "What all would I do?"

"You'd serve as a representative of your village of course, bringing problems to my attention and advising solutions. I forget which elder currently holds the position, but fresh perspective will be needed by the time I'm king."

"And I'd see you? Not one of your ministers?"

"Only me," he smiled, loving how she squeezed his arm in excitement and went on about other possible opportunities for them to work together in the future. There was no mention of last night, leading Cedric to wonder if the incident had any impact on the woman at all. It didn't appear so, although she did seem more comfortable with their closeness.

How he wished they could have relished in their time together before a rider from the castle galloped down the road to them, hailing for the prince. "Your highness!"

"Oh, what now?" Cedric grumbled in annoyance as the rider reached them and jumped off the horse, handing its reigns to the prince.

"Please your highness! You must return to the castle at once! Your father collapsed!"

"What?!" Cedric said in disbelief as Sofia gasped in horror.

"Go! I'll attend the lady!" The rider encouraged, letting Cedric race back with the horse while he and Sofia hurried back on foot.

* * *

They reached the castle about an hour later, arriving to hushed voices spreading rumors no one could confirm to be true. All the rider knew was the king had collapsed and he'd been sent to retrieve the prince, meaning he was none the wiser than the rest of the staff who tried to go about their duties like normal, but kept getting distracted by any whisper of news.

It wasn't until the evening when the steward gathered the majority of staff and soldier in the throne room and read a prepared statement.

"His Majesty, Goodwyn the Great, has suffered a broken hip after falling in his study early this afternoon. His physician has asked me to assure you all there is no greater threat to the king's health, though his recovery will be long and arduous. It is with this information, that a transfer of duties is to begin. Starting tomorrow, Crown Prince Cedric will begin his rule as regent," Baileywick continued to read out the specifics, but Sofia had stopped listening after the news Cedric was regent.

Sofia was anxious to see the prince, to offer him comfort and her support, but alas, this was the one day where chasing after him was unsuccessful. It was understandable, he probably had some sort of royal paperwork to attend to in his father's stead and be involved with preparations for tomorrow. So she decided to wait in his room for him, figuring sooner or later he'd eventually need to sleep. She waited for quite some time, through supper and bath, reading, and then a short nap before the sound of a door opening and closing stirred her awake. It was after midnight according to the small clock on the nightstand, and as her eyes adjusted on her prince in the low light, he looked exhausted both physically and mentally.

Cedric was unaware his noise had disturbed Sofia he saw her sitting up in his bed, becoming a beacon of salvation he was instantly drawn to. He didn't say anything as he approached the bed and dropped his body down against hers, hugging her as tight as his tired limbs could manage. If ever there was a feeling of coming 'home', it was in her arms, allowing him to finally feel some relief.

"Are you okay?" She asked at his ear as she dragged him down onto the mattress with her.

"This is even worse than if he died… The stress of watching me rule will give him a heart attack…" Cedric groaned, burying his head against her neck. "This is it, Sofia. Even once he recovers, he won't be able to fulfill his duties the way he used to. I'm king in everything but title now…"

It took Sofia a moment to process that the kingdom's most powerful man was lying weak in her arms, but it hardly seemed like the end of the world. Yes, he'd have to start all that socializing he despised, but she was sure he could do it if he put his mind to it, so what had him trying to melt into her?

She could have cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. This was a son worried about his father. Goodwyn's health for one matter and his pride the other. The fact that Sofia was here in the first place meant there wasn't much confidence in Cedric to begin with and now he'd be thrust into his father's shoes still unprepared. She really ought to stop elevating Cedric to such heights, she kept forgetting he was human like everyone else and human shoulders could only carry so many burdens at once.

"I'll help you in anyway I can," she vowed, taking hold of one of his hands to swear her allegiance with a kiss to the back of his finger where the royal ring would someday be, but she meant it more than as a loyal subject. She wanted to help him carry those burdens, to offer what guidance and comfort she could, to make him happy in any way possible, especially now when her heart desired him more than ever. "Your majesty."

"Heh, you were told not to obey my 'word'," Cedric found some strength to joke with her, amused by the unfamiliar title he'd be hearing regularly from now on.

"I was told not to obey the prince," she smirked. "You're 'My King' now, aren't you?"

He was certain she hadn't meant that to sound as sexy as his ears interpreted, but his cock twitched just the same. "…Some parts are up for that more than others…"

Sofia glanced down quick and then back up to his face, her gaze softening. The slight bulge in his trousers began heating her middle with the very idea he desired her again. "Do you want me to take care of it…?"

"Yes…" He confessed, trying not to sound to desperate.

"Alright," she nodded, her hand moving to the placket to free his member from his trousers. He assisted as little as possible, moving back on the bed and out of his pants as Sofia tugged them down and neatly folded them over a nearby chair before crawling back onto the bed with him. 'Beautiful' didn't seem to be quite the word for the sight, but it stirred a longing within her she wasn't sure she could fight must longer. The sight of his erection was making her wet, both in her loins and mouth, inspiring her to do far better than stroking him like she had the night before.

Cedric closed his eyes out of need to rest them, but also to compose himself for her touch. His breathing deepened the instant he felt her hand wrap around him, but hitched when he felt something new. Something wonderful. He forced his eyes open to watch as her tongue licked over the tip of him and moaned as the broadside of the slippery muscle ran down his full length, searching out a rhythm suitable for both of them.

"Gods, that's fantastic..." Cedric managed to growl out, arching his hips toward her mouth, hoping she'd take him inside.

She did. Teasingly slow, needing to grow accustom to the taste of him before finding strength to suck on him. The skin was salty from sweat and his natural musk, strong, but not overpowering. A few bobs of her head slicked him up sufficiently to allow a steady rhythm of sucking and licking. The passage in the book was quite detailed on how such things ought to be done, but Sofia still had no idea if her execution matched Cedric's tastes. He seemed to be enjoying it well enough, but she wanted to give him the best of her ability despite her full awareness she was a novice.

"Sofia..." He panted, bringing a hand to the back of her head to encourage her. "Harder."

The command of his voice sent a flutter to her abdomen and she complied, sucking harder, her lips grasping tighter.

His breath hitched again and he moaned loudly in pleasure, palming her head up and down as she continued at this better pace until he felt the pressure reaching its peak. "Mm! Sofia... I'm going to cum...!"

"Mhm..." She hummed and pressed on, sending him over the edge with her commitment and finishing in her mouth. In spite of mentally preparing herself for the release, the sudden inundation of salty liquid made her cough and turn away from him, not wishing for him to see her failure to swallow.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked immediately trying to sit himself up, but his body was completely spent and unwilling to move.

"I-I'm sorry," Sofia apologized, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and then her hand on her night gown. "I tried to... but I couldn't..."

"That's alright. You didn't have to," he said gently, unsure why the poor girl looked so upset. Yes, that particular bodily fluid was designed to go inside her, but not via ingestion.

"I didn't want you thinking I was repulsed by you..." she shyly admitted as she sat as his side, head hung in shame.

Finally he found the strength to sit up right, though it wasn't easy. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to him, pressing his lips against her forehead, a reward for her valiant efforts. "I'm fairly certain you made up your mind before you opened my trousers, my dear."

Sofia stifled a giggle, but welcomed the break in the tension between them and lifted her chin, finding herself forehead to forehead with the man, his soft brown eyes gazing into hers. It made her heart throb, made her desperately want to kiss him, to confess her love for him, but that'd be especially impossible now. He'd be 'back on the market' as it were with the forthcoming announcements, and what was worse, she'd probably have to help him find a suitable match from subsequent inquiries. Someone who would make him far happier than she could... Suddenly she felt like crying.

"Sofia," he lifted her onto his lap, needing to bring her closer when he noticed the welling of tears in her eyes. Had the experience been that traumatizing for her? Hoping for forgiveness, he began kissing her cheeks and down her neck, inebriating himself on her scent. She'd been so giving, and here he'd been the same selfish prince he'd always been. No longer. "What do you need? Tell me."

"I..." She choked back, reluctant to deny him, fearing her complete downfall if she accepted him. "I want to go rinse my mouth out... please."

He nodded and reluctantly released her to let her attend to herself in the washroom.

Sofia not only rinsed out her mouth, but splashed water over her face, trying to regain her composure. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink and wondered what on earth she was doing. She knew confessing to him might help, but now was hardly the appropriate time, and if he was truly regent, such a time might never come again. What would she be expecting by revealing her feelings? He could never be hers. He was the kingdom's. Beloved or not, he was Enchancia's king, and a king could do a lot better than a peasant.

When she finally returned to bed, Cedric had fallen asleep, his exhaustion unable to keep him conscious after his orgasm. At least he seemed comfortable, Sofia noted as she slipped in beside him and studied his sleeping face. He was so handsome, and so in need of kisses, her brain suggested. Just this once, she told herself, knowing the action wouldn't be detected given how tired he was. Just this once, she leaned forward and pecked a kiss to his lips, soft and chaste. She smiled, secreting the moment into her heart before she too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Primarily this fic is just "Would you just quit the drama and tell her/him you love her/him!" Communication is important, but then we wouldn't have nearly all this delicious angst. Eat up my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Back to Yesterday Afternoon_

Cedric rode with a speed he was unaccustomed to, but the ache from the saddle was the least of his concerns. He'd always had a strained relationship with his father, but he cared deeply for the man, respected how he ruled, and still felt he'd yet to make him proud of his only son. He hoped that much was still possible as he rode the horse all the way to the front doors of the castle, leaving the beast on top of the stairs as he burst in and was directed toward his parents living quarters in the east wing. He tried numerous doors before he finally found the king and queen, the steward, the royal physician and his two assistants, as well as three additional staffers.

Goodwyn lay in bed propped up on a pile of pillows and with the crowd gathered around him, Cedric feared the worst. Before he caught his breath, he managed to ask, "Is he...?"

"Mercifully, he's asleep," his mother answered in a mixture of annoyance and concern. "Took us a while to get him to take anything. Stubborn fool."

"The fracture to his right hip should heal on its own," the physician informed the prince. "He's in remarkably good shape considering his age, but he'll only recovery properly if he rests, which we all know he doesn't like to do. So, I have to put my foot down this time. I know it's not usually how these things go, your highness, but I think it's within everyone's best interest if his duties fall to you now."

"I... What...?"

Winifred nodded in agreement. "I think it's best. You won't be crowned yet Ceddy, but you'll be acting regent. I know it's sudden but there's never a king who gets to chose when he rules."

He wasn't going to argue with her, it was just so unexpected. A moment he'd been raised for all his life was upon him. Regent. A king without a crown. The rule of the land was his to give now and he'd be lying if it didn't feel exhilarating to be given such power, not that he knew what he was going to do with any of it yet. Probably best not to upset the current system too much, the smoother the transfer of power, the better. Yes, now that was how a king should think, he thought to himself proudly. "So be it. What needs to be done?"

"Well," Baileywick stepped forward, unfurling a long list of duties. "Today's schedule was relatively light which was why His Majesty was in his study when he fell off the bookcase ladder. I believe he was reviewing trade agreements with Rudistan for a meeting later this week."

"Rudistan?" Cedric grumbled. It was the home to some of his least favorite royals, his former betrothed included.

"Cedric," Winifred scolded.

"I'll deal with tundras of Freezenburg and the sands of Tangu, but I'll be damned if I have to sit and make nice with King Magnified-Ego and Princess Pompous."

"If it makes you feel any better, Princess Pompeya and her husband, Prince Greylock, aren't expected to be in attendance," Baileywick informed him.

"But they will be at the mid summer ball next month," his mother added. "We're hosting this year, remember?"

"Splendid..." Cedric grumbled with thick sarcasm. A king for two minutes and already so much he didn't want to do. There were a number of meetings with foreign dignities over the next month, those he should be able to act the part through, but the parties... He dreaded their very existence. Then there were all the smaller things to be done around the kingdom in the villages. Enchancia was a relatively small kingdom, but had a high population due to its status as an epicenter of trade, having borders with three of the larger kingdoms: Wei-Ling, Khaldoun, and Rudistan. It's why being amiable was so important for being Enchancia's ruler. One wrong move and there could be war between four kingdoms.

Cedric spent the remainder of his day meeting with the ministers and members of court, each briefing him on issues he ought to be aware of - nothing he usually didn't accomplish with his morning read of the papers.

By the time Goodwyn awoke to eat a meal and take his pain medication, the sun had long set. Being confined to his bed for a few hours already was not sitting well with the man who 'had things to do' despite what his doctor told him. Winifred and Cedric hadn't expected any less, but for a normally reasonable man, Goodwyn could be extremely stubborn when it came to heeding the advice of others.

"Granted I can't very well receive guests in my bed chamber, but there's still plenty of other work I could be doing," the old man tried to argue.

"And you will, dear, as counsel," Winifred said firmly. A king may hold more power than a queen, but a wife always seemed to have the upper hand when it came to her husband.

"I know you don't think I'm ready, Father, but I am," Cedric assured him. "You know I'd never purposely jeopardize the kingdom, don't you?"

"It's not that I think you'd do anything on purpose..." Goodwyn dragged a hand through his beard. He didn't finish the sentence. There was no need to.

That's when Cedric's confidence took a hit. Unfortunately, there'd be no convincing his father beforehand, it would all be through trial and, hopefully, very little error. Goodwyn ended up repeating a lot of what Cedric had already discussed with the advisers, despite attempts to inform otherwise. It was a losing battle that kept Cedric at his father's side until midnight when the king finally resigned to go back to sleep and to let his son do the same.

The idea of sleep was a luxury at this point. Exhausted from the seemingly endless day, he nearly forgot he now shared his bed with a copper haired maiden until he opened his chamber door and found her sprawled across his bed, tangled in his sheets. She stirred as he came in, sitting up and looking at him with those kind, water-colored eyes ripe with concern. She'd been worried for him, he could tell, and went into her arms that outstretched to catch him as he approached the bed, relief washing over both of them as they connected.

Despite his recent turmoil, Sofia was an oasis from it all. Her warm embrace, her gentle voice, the wafting scent of lavender from her soft hair and skin... If he could enter his quarters each night to find her waiting in his bed for him, he'd be a happy man. Very happy, his groin twitched, reminded him of the previous night, and there could always be more.

"I'll help you in anyway I can, your majesty," she'd told him innocuously enough, but all his lower brain heard was a cloaked invitation to throw off their clothes and mate furiously beneath his bed covers.

He hadn't felt this captivated by the opposite sex since his teenage years, back when such feelings were more innocent and curious. Now he just felt like a pervert. My god, the girl was at least two decades younger than him, everything still so tight and perky with no traces of wrinkles or graying hair, plump lips, even plumper breasts and buttocks... NO! This wasn't the time to be getting aroused, he scolded himself, trying to brush it off with a quip only to have the temptress before him offer to alleviate what ailed him. He answered without thinking.

He'd expected her hand, but was pleasantly surprised to be taken into the warmth of her mouth. He'd never felt anything so wonderful, so perfect a sensation in all his life. She sucked off him like she felt the same hunger he did, like he tasted of exactly what she craved. He forgot about his woes to focus on her actions, wanting her more and more even after he came and she apologized to him for not swallowing. Despite his assurance this was not a problem, tears still beaded in her eyes, breaking him. He wanted her, more and more and more, his heart demanded as he tried to comfort her with kisses to her cheeks and neck, trying to give her some pleasure in exchange for what she'd given him. She deserved it, and more, to be treated like a queen... his queen.

His queen? Would that be possible? Unorthodox to be sure, but the king's word was law of the land, and as regent, if he gave the word... she could be his. His heart fluttered in realization of this fact as she slipped out of bed to visit the washroom. Queen... His mind repeated as he closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over and pulling him to slumber before her return.

* * *

This time, Cedric was the one who awoke first the following morning and took some time simply to gaze at his bed partner in wonder. He contemplated doing such princely things as waking her with a kiss, but found himself unable to disturb her slumber. Besides, there was business to be done, the first being to have a wash up and change out of yesterday's shirt. He dressed in his finer of royal attire wanting to make a good impression on the first day of his new job which he fully expected to be boring as hell, but boredom he could handle on his own. Dressing himself on the other hand with all the various sashes and knots took the help of Violet's nimble and experienced fingers when she arrived with the breakfast cart, not that Cedric was staying in his room for breakfast today. Hadn't the nerve to eat just yet, he told her as he left, hoping Sofia would forgive his early departure.

He went down the hall and through a couple corridors, stopping just before another long stretch of hallway where his mother's private chambers were located. He knocked on the large twin doors and heard the woman permit his entry, which he did with the confidence not befitting his usual self. "Mother."

"Why Ceddykins! Look at you! Excited for your first day as regent?" Winifred smiled wide from her vanity, half through the process of making herself up for the day.

"I'm ready to execute my new found authority if that's what you're asking," he said firmly.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind? Not an actual execution I hope," the woman chortled, knowing there might be a few staffers he'd send to the chopping block if given the chance.

"I don't want the other kingdoms getting any ideas. I made my stance against political marriage twenty years ago and my feelings on the subject haven't waivered."

"Now Cedric, don't be so stubborn. Plenty more princesses have come of age in that time. You'll find many younger women prefer an older husband. That was the problem the first time, I reckon. You simply weren't mature enough to-"

"I want to marry Sofia," he interrupted before she could continue. "She may not be a blue blood, but she has what I want in a partner. I'm aware as regent I don't have to get your approval to wed whom I wish, but unlike you, I thought it best I state my intentions for her."

The knowing glare he gave his mother prevented a witty comeback, not that Winifred had one prepared so early in the morning. Instead she hummed in contemplation, turning back to her mirror to finish her make-up. "Not the wisest of moves, dear. She's a pretty thing, but she'll have oh so much to learn."

"The way I see it she's gifted in the ways I am not, and vice versa. Together we'd make one suitable monarch for this kingdom."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No. I made the decision last night."

Winifred heaved a sigh. "Ideally, more thought should go into the subject, Cedric. Your lower brain shouldn't be the one making decisions."

"Not that it's any of your business, Mother, but I've not had sex with her," Cedric informed her, although after last night he did feel like half a virgin now. "However, I want to... but I don't want it to be a result of your scheming. I want her as my wife and queen. I've never wanted anything more, so I'm going to marry her with or without your permission."

"It's not my permission you need, Cedric, it's hers," Winifred said quite matter-of-factly as she finished dabbing on her face powder and turned to face her son. "Frankly, I'm skeptical, but you've been dodging the issue for so long I'm relieved you want to marry anyone."

Cedric broke into a smile. "Part of your plan all along?"

"Not necessarily," she said with a smirk, leaving him to wonder as he hurried back to his room to propose to Sofia and Winifred to visit the adjoining chamber to hers where Goodwyn lay grumbling in bed, his hip itching now as well as being broken.

"Damn old bones... don't they know they're meant to support a king?" He said for his wife to hear.

"Yes, well you've been king long enough, dear. Time for those old bones to retire."

"Hmpf! I'll retire when I'm dead," Goodwyn said stubbornly.

"Which you will be if you don't listen to your doctor and rest," she scolded, taking a seat at his bedside and carefully placing her hand over the injured hip to scratch delicately enough to alleviate the itch with her thinner and gentler hands. "Honestly, Goody. You want to see more grandchildren, don't you?"

"Don't tell me he's impregnated that sweet girl you hired for him?"

"No, but he will sooner or later. He just came in and told me he wants to marry her."

"What?! Marry a commoner?! My son?!"

"Now settle down," she hushed. "I think he's fallen for her, Goodwyn. He's never spoken to me so forwardly before. Like a real king."

"Be that as it may, Winifred... The concern then lies more with Sofia. I like the girl, but we have to be realistic."

"With all the kingdoms he offended the first time around, I don't know if he'd have any prospects who are still interested. I think this is the one thing we let him have. If Sofia can charm him enough to make him want to marry her, she can certainly help him repair the political damage he's done throughout the years. At least we'd be moving forward, which is something we've all wanted for quite some time."

Goodwyn thought on it, reaching a hand out to hold his queen's hand. "I suppose if I'm still living, I can advise them..."

"Exactly, and then when the time comes you die with some peace of mind," she said with an assuring smile.

"Oh Winifred, you do always know what's best, don't you?" He said with a chuckle. "I'm glad I married such a wise woman."

"Such flattery," Winifred dismissed with a giggle. "You've taken a bit too much of your pain medication, haven't you, my lord?"

"I'm afraid I'm completely sober, my lady," he tried to flirt back, but the ache of his body interrupted the romance yet again and Winifred went to tend to him, receiving a loving kiss to her cheek in thanks for her devotion even after all their years together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cedric was rounding the hall to his chambers, ready to profess his love and propose to the Sofia the moment he saw her. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm was quickly dampened by the castle steward making his way to the room from the opposite direction. "Ah, Your Majesty. Good to see you already up and about. We have a lot of work to do today."

"Yes, I'm aware, Baileywick, but if you'd give me a moment-" Cedric tried to go for the door to his room, but Baileywick was quicker, turning him back around and ushering him to the throne room. Heaving a disappointed sigh, Cedric glanced back at the doors with the expression of a whimpering puppy, but he figured there'd be plenty of time to make wedding arrangements later.

Sofia didn't find it too surprising that Cedric was up before her, what with today being his first day as regent, thought it did leave her in a bit of an awkward position not being in his company. Not knowing what else to do with her time, she returned to her bedchambers to study her sex book. Knowing if the next time she saw him was in bed, he'd be exhausted from yet another long day and in need of something relaxing. A sensual massage caught her attention, though it wasn't nearly as scandalous, it sounded perfect for a tired king.

She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, daring to picture Cedric being the one to touch her for a change, selfishly wanting the caress of his hands on her naked body. She felt guilty for having such feelings, but couldn't help it. Each passage in the book brought new ideas to mind of how the two of them could find pleasure with another another and it all sounded so wonderful. The idea of him being inside her to take his pleasure was especially tingling, but would he even want that? Want her? She ought to forget her reservations and simply ask him.

Unfortunately, it was such a long time until bedtime and her body was burning for a response now. She was in the privacy of her bedchamber, but still hesitated to begin anything risque knowing a servant could appear at a moment's notice. Oh... she couldn't stand it any longer, she gave in after nearly a half hour of internal debate and spread herself out on the bed, skirts hiked up above her waist and bloomers down her thighs to pull up quickly in the event she was disturbed.

Living in such close quarters all her life, Sofia scarcely knew the pleasures of touching herself. Thankfully, the book covered the topic extensively so she figured she'd give it a try, brushing her finger tips over her belly and down between her legs. She searched her folds for her hidden bud, understanding it to be the simplest way to find release, and yet it didn't feel as fulfilling as she expected. Lovely, yes, but lonely, and a tad pathetic. She'd never been a wanton, but then again, she'd never gone wet over a man the way she did with the prince. She felt wicked coveting such feelings for him, damned herself more than once as the thought of him spurred her fingers, but never once took pause, not until she finally felt her lower muscles spasm and she had to stifle her cries of pleasure into her pillow.

But it wasn't enough, she lamented with tears beading in her eyes. The release felt empty and cold, her body quickly cooling once her actions ceased. She grabbed hold of the duvet and wrapped it over herself, hoping it might feel somewhat like a warm embrace, but alas, disappointment greeted her once again. She hugged herself beneath the blanket and curled up into a shameful ball, needing to rest a few minutes before she braved reality again. She fell asleep, being more exhausted than she anticipated and was at least comforted in her dreams by a soft specter of the prince.

* * *

Author's Note: Still not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but rarely am I ever. They're making progress. Now if they could just TALK to each other already...


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia was half asleep when she heard her door click open and bolted upright, expecting to see Cedric, but to her disappointment found it was only Violet with her dinner tray. Heaving a sigh, she put a hand to her face to smooth away a wayward hair and work the sleep from her eyes.

"Must have been tired, eh Miss Sofia?" Violet nodded to the woman as she set the small circular table for Sofia's meal. "Tried rousin' ya nigh an hour ago and ya wouldn't have it."

"You did?" Sofia's cheeks lit up in embarrassment, unable to recall the maid's attempt.

"Aye," Violet smiled a knowing smile, expecting Sofia to return a similar expression, but the usually friendly girl just bowed her head. "Ya alright, Miss?"

"I'm alright," Sofia confirmed. "I'm just wondering what's to become of me. Up until now my days were always spent with His Majesty so I scarcely know what to do with my time."

"I reckon you'll be sent home before long, Miss," Violet offered unaware of Sofia's deeper conflict. "Wouldn't be proper to keep ya once he marries, an' he'll haf'to now that he's Regent an' all."

"I suppose..." The thought had been at the back of Sofia's mind since yesterday. Even if Cedric desired her council, their more intimate relationship would have to come to an end. Yes, she supposed they could continue an affair under more private terms, but she knew she couldn't jeopardize the kingdom like that, no matter how loudly her feelings screamed otherwise.

Violet excused herself after their conversation concluded, leaving Sofia to eat in silence, alone. She might have cursed the solitude earlier, but feeling at risk for tears again, Sofia was grateful for the privacy. This very well could be her last night in the castle.

She ate and drank slowly to prolong her evening, taking well over an hour before she finally allowed Violet to take her tray back to the kitchen and draw water for a bath. A long soak in the tub might help her forget her inner turmoil for a while.

Her muddled thoughts and feelings weren't entirely washed away by the warm water, but Sofia at least felt far more relaxed than earlier. She imagined she'd at least see Cedric one more time before she left and tried to think what would be best to say to the man, her king. She'd wish him well, obviously, and most likely swear her loyalty, but confess her love? No, that might complicate things far more than she could handle. If she had known the depths of her feelings sooner, perhaps she would have given herself to him for one last beautiful, albeit painful memory only the two of them would share.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the movement in the other room until there was a firm, but quick knock on the washroom door that brought her attention to the wooden barrier.

"Sofia?" She heard Cedric's voice from the other side.

The water in the tub sloshed about as Sofia sat up, certainly not expecting to see him this early, if at all, and in her quarters no less. "Y-Yes, I'm here!"

"Forgive my interruption. Are you indisposed or might we speak?"

"I..." Sofia blushed, looking down at her naked body and sinking further beneath the sudsy water, but she couldn't bare to send him away. "I'll receive you, if you can forgive my state of undress."

The door clicked open, the regent obviously having no qualms with her current condition, though he did pace in slowly given the nature of the intrusion, but his feelings and hers were the same. He hadn't seen her all day, and barely talked to her in two. He'd not let something like civility keep him from her a moment longer, not too mention the added benefit of beholding her in a state of undress. She'd seen and touched him in the most intimate of places, yet her body remained a tantalizing mystery, one still not revealed when he approached the tub and saw a layer of bubbles obscuring her.

"F-Forgive me for not standing," Sofia began to apologize, knowing it was rude of her to receive him so... improperly, yet it was increasingly obvious neither of them cared.

"It's alright," he smiled, sitting himself precariously on the edge and looking down at her. "Was your day satisfactory?"

"I hadn't a clue what to do with myself," she smiled back. "I'd much prefer my looking after you, but I suppose a king shouldn't be seen about with a peasant girl at court."

"I'm afraid so," he nodded.

"...Will I be sent away?" She asked, unable to keep her sinking heart from knowing her fate.

"No," Cedric said firmly, reaching a hand down to cup her cheek as Sofia stared up at him in surprise.

"I will not? Then... Then what am I to do? Your mother's contract-"

"Forget my mother's contract," he ordered, caressing her face gently with his hand. "I have another that's far more worthwhile."

"You do?"

"Mhm," he nodded and his smiled widened. "A marriage contract, that is, for you to become my wife and queen, Sofia."

"...Huh?" She pulled back from his hand too quickly, knocking him off balance and into the tub, one hand preventing himself from crushing her torso entirely by grabbing onto a very soft mound of flesh that only made things worse as the tight squeeze made her shriek and the water further displaced.

"I'm sorry!" Cedric apologized, managing to get his legs back on the floor and pull his soaked form from the water, only to turn around to tend to a visibly shaken Sofia. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?!"

"I...!" Sofia was at a lost for words, and extremely red as her protective layer of bubbles were gone, putting more of herself on display for the clumsy monarch.

Cedric turned red as well, but forced his eyes to avert along with the rest of his body as he went to fetch a towel, which Sofia assumed was for himself given his drenched clothes, but he returned to the tub side and held the fluffy drying implement out to her with his head turned. "Perhaps this conversation is best continued away from slippery surfaces."

Sofia nodded in agreement and slowly stood up, taking the towel without Cedric taking a peek. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub just as he began disrobing his tie, jacket, and shirt and discarding them into the laundry basket for the scullery maids to pick up later. She stared in awe, and found herself wishing he'd continue undressing. His lean figure looked especially lovely in the soft lighting of the wash room, his brown eyes even darker and yet warmer as he turned back to her.

"A-Are you coming?" He asked, stepping towards the door.

"Yes," she followed after him, clutching her towel tightly as the momentary lack of conversation reminded her he spoke of marriage with her.

"I know it's unorthodox, but a king can marry whomever he wishes, within reason, and given my current political climate, my counselors do agree my marrying as soon possible would be in the country's best interest," Cedric began, his back facing her as he walked about her room. "And it would hardly be a political marriage, though politically speaking, I think it's a wise move given my discourse with the other kingdoms. I'm unlikely to find a bride I like, let alone stand, in the current selection of bachelorettes, and marrying a common girl will help endear me to my people, but that's not at all why I'm asking you such an important question."

"It isn't?" Sofia tilted her head curiously as he turned around and slowly approached her.

"I know it's asking a great deal from you, but be mine, and I will love you the rest of my days, that is, if you'll take me as I am and could find some small place in your heart for me."

Sofia felt like crying again. It all seemed too wonderful to be real, and so she indulged her fantasy, running to him with abandon and throwing her arms around his neck, losing her towel in the process as she pushed her lips against his. "If you'll have me, I'm yours!"

Cedric had little time to be taken aback, his energy now drawn into kissing his soon-to-be bride. How he'd wanted to for so very long, and now he never wanted that taste to be away from his lips. He secured his arms around her body, gently brushing over the fresh, silky soft skin and hummed in satisfaction of the feel of her.

She eased the fervor of her kissing as she settled against him, finding she could linger at his lips and still please him. She ran her fingers up through his hair and melted a little more against him, lips parting to accept his tongue as it began its exploration of her mouth.

The regent slipped his hands underneath her, lifting her body to carry her over to the bed, all while still distracting her with his kiss. It was ashamed they needed to breathe, parting with reluctance and inhaling deeply as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Sofia murmured to him, her hands now stroking up and down his bare back.

He smiled warmly and kissed her lips again, this time trailing down her neck. "Allow me to return some of that love, darling."

"Hm?" She sighed happily from the attention to her neck, but felt a tingle of excitement as the kisses began to go lower. "Ce... Cedric!"

Hearing his name only spurred him further, his arms wrapping around her legs and holding them over his shoulders as his head settled between her legs. "That's right. Call my name."

Sofia blushed brightly as she felt his tongue take a long, thorough lick of her sex, still damp from the bath and moistening from arousal. "B-But I...! Oh...!"

No protests would be heard, not that Sofia's interest in giving one remained once he was fully invested in pleasuring her.

"Cedric...!" She heaved his name again, panting as she reached down to play with his hair. "Yes...! Yes...! More...! Please!"

Cedric's hunger for the woman only grew, loving that each and every sound she made was the result of his ministrations. When he began to gently suck on her clit, he thought his chest might burst from the heavenly shrill she made. He dared to go further, bringing his fingers to the entrance of her womanhood and prodding them inside, but not inserting. Not yet.

"Cedric!" She cried for him again and he obliged, slipping his middle finger into her tight passage and working it back and forth with ease.

He sucked harder, teased his tongue, and finally thrust a second finger in her, unleashing her orgasm as her inner muscles clamped around his fingers and she cried out louder than she ever had before, much to his delight as he ceased his actions in order to look at her descend her high, breathless and beautiful, and his, all his. "Sofia... I need you..."

She forced her eyes open, and still panting, nodded her head.

Cedric quickly fiddled with the placket of his trousers before shedding the material along with his slippers and socks. He crawled back up to her, making sure she was comfortable in his arms, before awkwardly brushing their lower halves together, both of them trembling at the touch and its suggested possibilities, but it wasn't long until Cedric was pushing his hips forward, his length slowly and steadily entering her only to halt when he felt her grip on him tighten. "A-Are you alright?"

"I guess I'm a little nervous..." She admitted. "I've never... that is to say, I'm a... virgin."

"Oh? I thought mother hired you to be my mistress?"

"You knew?" She paused, remembering their first conversation and just now realizing what he meant. "Oh..."

"It was fairly obvious," he smirked, taking the moment to caress her cheek and admire her features close up. "I'll admit I was tempted, but you seemed blissfully unaware of the fine print, it was rather amusing I must admit."

"I... I had the details clarified eventually, but I couldn't... I mean, I-I didn't want to take advantage of you like that, especially when you told me about your engagement. I guess I thought I could still help you if I didn't betray your trust, but things got complicated so quickly and I wanted to be... 'affectionate' with you, but I was also worried you'd think I was just using you for my own agenda and maybe I was, hoping by touching you, you'd maybe like me back, I'm sorry," she concluded her rambling with an apology and then fell silent, awaiting reprimand or at least a disapproving look, but Cedric gave neither.

He smiled and brought his lips back down to hers, kissing her deeply until she melted against the bedding. "I guess that explains your book."

Sofia blushed brighter and brought her hands up to cover her face, groaning in embarrassment. "I'll admit I paged through it, but I... Oh! It wasn't my intention to seduce you, I swear!"

He only laughed and kissed her again. "And now?"

"Now?" She parroted.

"Because if it truly isn't your desire to be bedded by me, my dear, this is your last chance to say something," he dipped his hips down against hers once more, their pelvises lightly grinding together in want of the other.

"I want very much to be..." her cheeks flared again. "'Bedded' by you..."

"Good," he grinned, his lips falling to her cheek and neck as he intertwined their limbs further, Sofia allowing him to ply her legs around his hips as he sunk into her, slow and steady.

Sofia let out a moan of discomfort, followed by a sharp hiss and a gasp, her arms curled tightly over his shoulders, determined to absorb all of him into her if it were possible. The pain of not being with him outweighed the brief sting between her legs. Once it passed, she felt whole, like deep inside some part had been missing until just this very moment when their bodies joined. It was a strange feeling, but a pleasant one, and only enriched when she looked up into her king's eyes lovingly fixed to her own.

He didn't say anything, simply pressed his lips back to hers as he began to shift his pelvis to ease back and forth. Pleasurable moans escaped both of them, unfortunately requiring their lips to keep parting and reuniting for the sake of breathing. What a nuisance it was to breathe, Cedric thought, drunk on her kisses and now steadily thrusting into her, building a wondrous pressure in his loins. "Oh... gods... Sofia...!"

"Mm...!" She agreed, her hands now running up and down his back, eventually settling just above his buttocks to grip and pull him in deeper.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, panting harder as he rolled his hips deeper as she commanded, his once steady thrusts now harder and faster. He wanted more of this amazing feeling, more of her, just... more.

Sofia held him tightly, crying out in pleasure as he finally hit some part of her that skyrocketed her to the stars.

Cedric released a cry of his own, his hips locking against her heat as he felt his seed leave his body and rush into hers, milked hungrily by her trembling walls until they ceased and permitted his withdrawal, albeit with reluctance from both lovers. It seemed a shame to be apart again.

"That was wonderful, my king," Sofia purred into his ear, wrapping her arms around the man again and lightly kissing him as he collapsed at her side.

"We're doing it again as soon as I'm able," he answered, happily snuggling back up next to her as he thought how best to tell his ministers he planned on staying in bed the next few days.

* * *

Author's Note: I kept toying with whether or not they should do it before a wedding or after, there's still a few chapters left and I didn't want to keep building to sex when the real goal is them getting hitched so before it is. Hope ya'll enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next three days, Cedric turned away all who arrived at his door seeking audience with him upon punishment of death should he be disturbed again. About the only one immune to the threat was his mother who could only sigh and remind the staff escorting her that this was why sex was best saved for a honeymoon and not to fret over his absence. He'd come out eventually, hopefully in a refreshed mood, ready and willing to work.

For what it was worth, Sofia tried to offer a voice of reason, reminding him he had more important things to attend to, but those reminders were silenced with kisses and gentle caresses that made resisting him a fool's errand. Besides, it was rather pleasant to lounge in bed most of the day, sleeping, eating, and fucking at their leisure. She was wonderfully sore, but it was nothing a long soak in the tub and a firm massage couldn't cure.

She awoke well rested on what was the fourth morning of their shut in to find Cedric already awake, lying on his stomach, and reading through a series of documents he had sent up to peruse during their intermittent love making. She smiled, loving how dutiful his expression was when it came to his work. She hated to interrupt him, but a good stretch and groan was in order.

Cedric's eyes glanced over to her and he smiled. "Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning, Cedric," she smiled back as she finished extending her limbs and crawled over to his side to place a kiss to his temple. She glanced at the paperwork, curious of their contents. "Nothing serious, is it?"

He lifted his arm to let her lie next to him and propped up one of the papers. "Scheduling. I want to marry you as soon as possible, but the people expect a grand ceremony along with a day off from work. Making this a state affair will take some time, but I think we can be wed before Wassailia."

"A winter wedding would be beautiful," Sofia beamed and planted another kiss to his cheek.

"Mhm," he agreed, turning his head to catch her lips. "For now, the only concern we have is the Midsummer Ball. Usually parties are planned by the queen, so..."

"...You'd like me to assist your mother and learn my expectations?" Sofia finished.

"If you'd be inclined to doing so. She'll run you ragged even if she likes you as a daughter-in-law," he cautioned her. "Probably more so."

"Mmn, I think I can handle it," she smiled and slowly bent her head forward to steal another kiss, this time prolonging it with an enticing moan and flick of her tongue. Any task would be worth marrying her beloved prince, but the reigning queen had no intention of making things easier now that Sofia was her own successor.

Winifred held no reservations when it came to Sofia's lessons. The lowly raised girl was easily impressed by the fancy flatware, though she feared using such high end utensils, preferring simpler designs and humbler material. She compromised on a happy medium for the Midsummer Ball, a wise choice as noted by the queen. It was a time for elegance, but not competition, the main focus of this particular ball always being the numerous flora that thrived during the season. Sofia reasoned that more mild entrees be used then to not compete with their scent, another point Winifred approved of.

"Good to see a commoner has common sense," the older woman said with a delightful chuckle. "Yes, we want to keep things light this time of year. The Winter Ball is the time for heavy flavors."

"Noted," Sofia smiled, totting behind the queen with a clipboard and quill to take notes. "It'll be especially hot with all the guests, so I take it we'll have the windows open?"

"Naturally."

"Best to make sure the decorations are thoroughly secured in case of a strong wind," Sofia thought out loud as she looked around the ballroom to see what sort of rigging were already in place for the upcoming occasion.

"Speaking of strong winds, you best try to keep Cedric civil when dealing with King Magnus," Winifred reminded her. "Pompeya and Greylock as well."

"Forgive me your majesty, but how stands our kingdom's relationship with Rudistan beyond your son's failed betrothal?"

"Amiable, but delicate. Both Goodwyn and Magnus have rather large egos they both like to stroke. Goodwyn's a bit more humble and can take a bit of criticism, but Magnus can't or won't. I never could figure out which. He laughs off the betrothal, saying it was good fortune because his daughter found someone better."

"Better _suited_ ," Sofia pouted.

"Indeed, but that's not how it'll be phrased, thus completely changing its interpretation. Pompeya is no better, and from what I'd heard of Greylock's character, the lot of them love being the center of attention."

"...And I don't imagine alcohol helps the situation?"

"It does not, but we've yet to have any serious kerfuffle despite all drunken frivolity, so it merely should be kept as a footnote, dear."

"Right," Sofia nodded obediently as the two carried on to the kitchens to discuss and sample the cuisine, followed by a fitting with the tailor and dancing lessons.

Sofia didn't expect to be as exhausted as she was by the time she retired to her quarters after dinner, but something about it felt right. Maybe it was walking back with Cedric, her arm on his arm with the warmth of his shoulder serving as a sort of pillow as she leaned against him during their walk.

"Tired, darling?" He asked with a small, contented smile on his face.

"Mhm," she nodded against his arm.

"You poor thing," he paused to plant a kiss on her forehead and then swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"I'm not _that_ tired," Sofia supplied, but made no attempt to insist she be put down as he carried her the last hallway length to his room. By then, she had her arms around his neck and her head nuzzling under his chin, wishing his collar wasn't so high so she could kiss the skin beneath. Still, it was nice to be held and comforted by him. His warmth, his scent... She'd missed it all day, but now thankfully she could relish in it.

* * *

Making love was an oasis for both of them given their busying day lives, but it couldn't be helped. The Mid Summer Ball was upon them and it'd be Sofia's official debut at court as well as Cedric's first ball as host. Despite his fiancee's nervous excitement, Cedric maintained his usual pessimism toward the event by arguing if he didn't expect things to go well, he couldn't be disappointed. A unique perspective, Sofia admitted, but still tried to talk some cheer into the man before they were to make their entrance.

"Maybe we should have scaled back the guest list... Father being ill and all..." Cedric muttered, the size of the party awaiting them obviously riling his nerves.

"It's too late for that," Sofia said calmly, adjusting his tie for him. "It'll be fine. We both know the gossip will be about me more than you, so relax."

"And how are you not anxious? They're waiting to pounce on you like lions at the watering hole."

"I am nervous," she confided with a smile, feeling the butterflies in her belly flutter, but ignoring them by stealing a quick kiss from his lips. "But I get to be on your arm the entire time, and you on mine. We can do this together, Cedric. Besides, it's a ball, not a political summit."

"And yet you'd be surprised what business is conducted at a party," he commented dryly, though did manage a smile for her sake. She was so beautiful, clad in royal finery like a real princess, but glowing like the goddess he saw her as. Her gown was a misty purple, accented with gold, pearls, and amethysts. She was a tempting twilight anchored to his arm, tamed for now, but threatening to be unleashed if the night were to overpower him. How he wished they could simply retire to his bed chamber.

Somehow he suppressed the urge to whisk her away and took a deep breath as Baileywick made their announcement and the two stepped down from the balcony to descend the stairs into the ballroom in view of all their guests.

Sofia clung to Cedric's arm a little tighter, feeling those butterflies in her stomach doing loops for some reason. Yes, she was a little nervous, but she'd never felt downright ill. They made it to the bottom of the stairs without issue, but then they spun onto the dance floor, a requirement of the hosting couple to properly begin the ball. Sofia's feet moved as she'd been taught, but the pace of the waltz was a little too quick for her nauseous stomach.

Cedric could sense something was wrong given her tight grip on him and finally slowed them once a few other couples had joined in the dancing. "What's wrong, Sofia?"

"I feel like the butterflies in my stomach are swarming," she admitted, but forced a smile. "I'll be alright, but can we slow down?"

Cedric nodded. While their slowed movements didn't quite match the music, it wasn't long before the tune changed and their introductory dance was concluded. Now the real battle begun: socializing.

"The Emperor of Wei-Ling."

"The Queen of Khaldoun."

"Raja Vijay."

"The Duke of Ramblingham."

"Sir Finnegan."

"Count Barnstorm."

"Admiral Hornpipe."

Sofia put on her best smile as she greeted each of the guests, putting titles to faces and faces to titles. She'd studied Enchancia's nobles thoroughly of course, but the foreign dignitaries were another matter. Even with her natural social skills, it did feel overwhelming to be thrust into the crowd where everybody was somebody, except her. All seemed friendly enough, but judgment hid behind their smiles. It was obvious she wasn't high royalty, but maybe lower nobility. No one broadcast that she was a peasant, no, that was best saved for gossip a little later in the evening when the festivities grew dull and new entertainment was needed.

On the positive side of things, Cedric seemed to be holding his own. His grip on the hand she had draped over his arm was firm, but not smothering. She'd steal glances away from conversations just to proudly admire him.

"What?" Cedric had to ask when the King and Queen of Zumaria stepped away to greet another royal couple, leaving the two only a moment's reprieve to talk.

"Nothing," Sofia smiled. "You're doing so well. Makes me think you didn't need me at all."

"Oh hush," he teased back. "If you weren't here, I'd be beside myself. Literally."

She giggled, only to go quiet and hold her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm sure I'll be fine once tonight is over," she smiled reassuringly, but truth be told she'd had this fluttering in her belly for days now. She was never one to worry herself sick before, but this wasn't just any party she was attending. A royal ball... the acting regent's fiancee... it was a miracle she remained as composed as she was.

"And what do we have here~?" A haughty female voice asked loudly, drawing attention away from Sofia's nausea to a very full figured woman in a dress entirely too frilly and elegant for this sort of occasion on the arm of man with a monocle on his right eye. "Cedric, and, oh, what was it again? Sonia?"

"Sofia," Sofia corrected her, giving Rudistan's Pompeya a kind smile and the benefit of the doubt that despite her being listed and announced as hostess of this party, the princess had merely forgotten.

"That's it," her plump lips curved into a shady smile as she pulled her husband into the conversation. "This is my husband, Prince Greylock, Duke of Karaz."

"A pleasure, your highness-op! Your Majesty, I mean," Greylock grinned. "It's so hard to keep that straight. It's so rare for there to be a king without a crown."

"Yes..." Cedric tried to put on a smile, but he was already livid from the clear insults. "Well Father's fall would have killed a lesser king. His age considered, it's best for the kingdom he put his health first while I begin overseeing more matters."

Sofia hugged his arm a little tighter, maintaining discretion while trying to comfort him. She could see why the pair annoyed him so, but not why he'd been taken with Pompeya at all when they were younger. She was attractive she supposed, but the air around her was so stuffy. Such a cloud of arrogance couldn't have developed recently.

"And your fiancee!" Pompeya turned her attention back to Sofia. "Sofia, where were you lady of again?"

"I'm from Dunwiddie village," Sofia answered honestly, but with reluctance.

"Dunwiddie vil...? Oh! OH! Are you a commoner?!" Pomepya's already rosy cheeks light up further with this revelation. "You are, aren't you? Well that certainly explains a lot!"

"And would you care to elaborate on that Pompeya?" Cedric asked, his voice growing rougher and his face now half scowling. He wanted to rip into this woman and leave her for the wolves, which normally Sofia would have warned against, but having him defend her honor did make her heart flutter, along with her stomach, only it wasn't the pleasant kind she was used to.

"Oh, there's really no need to, is there Cedric? She's a pretty thing, I suppose, but from peasant to queen? Bit of a tall order don't you think? Not that I blame you, Sofia. What girl doesn't dream of a better life? And here's a king desperate enough to fulfill your every desire."

She leaned against Cedric's arm, putting far more weight on it than required. Her stomach was churning, passed the point of no return. She knew she was going to be sick, but wasn't sure if there was a more elegant way to throw up. There wasn't. She tried to direct the sick straight to the floor, but long dresses got in the way, ending up on both hers and Pompeya's skirts. The amount of vomit was small, but still revolting enough to catch everyone's attention.

The music stopped and whispers began filling the ballroom, all eyes now casting their judgmental gaze on the young peasant masquerading as a princess. Maybe they didn't care for Cedric as a prince, but he still of royal blood where as she was a commoner who'd not only dared to enter their world, but had now insulted and embarrassed the man who had chosen her to be his bride.

Sofia wished she could have passed out, but she wasn't that ill. A few select servants ushered her and a now hysteric Pompeya out of the ballroom while Winifred appeared from out of the crowd to take the vacancy at her son's side.

"I know you want to go to her, but think of your guests first," she quietly told her son who wanted to make sure Sofia was alright for himself, but he knew she was in the best hands and all Sofia's own work that had gone into this ball would be for naught if one of them didn't see to their guests.

Reluctantly, he nodded in agreement to his mother, before clearing his throat to address the crowd. "My apologies, ladies and gentleman. Let us proceed with the festivities, shall we?"

He doubted the crowd would be inclined to go along with him, but with readied maids already having cleaned up the sick and Sofia no where to be seen, there was little else for them to do but continue in the hopes their curiosities would be settled later.

"My apologies, Lord Greylock. My fiancee's nerves have been quite tense the past few days," Cedric turned to Pompeya's husband who in spite of seeing his wife freaking out over a bit of sick on her dress, was smiling in amusement.

"Quite alright. I found it rather amusing."

"You... did?"

"Oh come now, do you really take me for that big a fool?" He asked with a sly grin, leaving the rest unsaid, but Cedric with a new respect for the man.

Meanwhile, Sofia was resting in the closest sitting room from the ballroom, down to her petticoats while the scullery maids hurried her gown to the laundry. The royal physician had been summoned, but his skills weren't exactly required once a brief line of questioning was completed with the young woman.

Sofia was blushing brightly with her hands cradling her stomach, while the scolding, yet understanding physician continued.

"If anything, it gives you an excuse to be married sooner," he offered, not that Sofia was listening.

She knew it could happen, just didn't think it would happen so soon, and what a way to discover too.

"Sofia!" Cedric called as he burst into the room and flew to the woman's side, completely ignoring the physician and handmaid also in the room with them. "Are you alright?"

She met his eyes with a gentle calmness about her and slid from her chair into his arms, cuddling up close to him. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked in surprise as his brain processed the words, turning his concerned expression into one of pure joy followed by a plethora of kisses to her face. Cedric would remember this night as the best of his life, even once they returned to face their guests, Sofia clad in a fresh blue gown and the awkwardness they'd left with their disappearance. Not that either paid attention to anything besides one another the rest of the evening.

* * *

Author's Note: My writing mojo has been low if non-existent for months now. I'm sorry. I do try to write despite it but I'm never satisfied with the results. Even this chapter I'm really not happy with, but it's something. None of the writer's I like to follow have updated in months either so I understand how frustrating it is not to have your favorite stuff to read.

I did want to develop the midsummer ball as more of a climatic point, but again, heart is not in it. I'm really not sure I should post this as is, but there's always the possibility of updating it. Haha. I did want Sofia to end up preggers before marriage too. I'm going to wrap things up in one more chapter and then try to finish my other stories, but such is easier said than done. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

*Update: Finally got a bit of mojo back to edit the Ball as I wanted it. Sofia puking on Cedric's former betrothed. Haha.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed very much a 'out of the frying pan and into the fryer' sort of situation, having to go from a royal ball to a royal wedding, which would also include a ball and the sooner the better given it was always best to wed before the bride began to show. Cedric and Sofia weren't the first royal couple to consummate their vows before marriage and they certainly wouldn't be the last, but it was still frowned upon in the public eye and there was already enough gossip regarding Sofia's origins.

However none of that seemed important at the moment. Most planning could be left to competent staff anyway, and Baileywick kept his reports as stress free as possible, not solely because of his duty, but because he was genuinely happy to see the next generation before he got much older.

"I just need your signature on a few documents," he said, presenting his clipboard to Sofia, much to her confusion.

" _My_ signature? Is it even valid yet?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't," Baileywick smiled kindly as she accepted the documents and pen, scribbling her name where indicated, and then handing the items back to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. I still have nausea frequently, but I'm managing it," she heaved a light sigh.

"You're in the best hands, my lady," the steward assured her. "I know it's unorthodox, but this baby is a welcomed surprise. I've never seen Cedric so eager to get work done. Not only that, but King Goodwyn's recovery is progressing better than expected, and of course Queen Winifred is utterly delighted to have another grandchild. It bothers her she doesn't see Duchess Cordelia and Lady Calista more often."

Sofia smiled and gently stroked her hand over her belly. "I'm glad this little one is welcomed, but with so much planning and my lessons, I feel I've hardly had time to prepare being a mother."

"So long as you're healthy, everything will be fine. You'll have as many wet nurses and nannies as you desire to look after the child in your stead."

"In my stead...? You mean I won't get to raise my own baby?"

"Oh dear," he tutted to himself. "Well, it's not usually the queen who tends to every matter. You'll certainly be able to see your baby whenever you desire and nurse if you wish, but Queen Winifred is already preparing interviews for nursemaids."

"I see..." Sofia bowed her head and continued to stroke her belly. "I mean, I understand. A monarch's role is very important. As queen, I'll be mother to all the people of Enchanica. I guess I keep thinking like a peasant. Like I'll be raising this child atop a baker's shop, tending to every coo and cry."

"It's not as if it'll be taken from your arms the instant it's born."

"I know, but I worry about missing out... or worse, having it not recognize me or Cedric as its mother and father."

"That's understandable. You'll have to speak to his Majesty about it. He always knew Goodwyn was his father, but was always rather shy of the man. He's always been affectionate with his mother though, so I wouldn't be too concerned. The royal family is still a family."

"That's true," Sofia nodded.

"Now then, as much as I enjoy our conversations, Lady Sofia, I must get back to my own duties. Don't hesitant to ring for Violet if you need anything."

"I won't," she promised, watching as the steward took his leave.

Things were moving so quickly, the thought of raising the child hadn't occurred to her. She could foresee needing some assistance, but the idea of her and Cedric's baby on another woman's breast didn't seem right when her own were perfectly functional. She'd miss out on quality bonding time and if some other woman were to recognize every cry and need of her own child, well, she might be a good queen, but a terrible mother.

Now she had even more to think about. There seemed little time to breathe let alone learn the inner workings of monarchy along with wedding and baby preparations. Oh... this was why there was an order to things in society. Love and passion in the heat of the moment were wonderful to be sure, but lack of foresight had led her into this and she couldn't turn back from it now.

Her salvation continued to be her time alone with Cedric, not that either had much energy come the end of the day for any enthusiastic exchanges, but simply lying in one another's arms was enough for now. Soon her growing belly would take that away too and Sofia wasn't sure what she'd do then.

"You musn't blame yourself entirely, Sofia," Cedric offered with gentle kisses to her cheek and a caress to her side. "I'm equally responsible for moving things too quickly. Be mad at me if you must. I'm a perverted prince who seduced you into my bed and got you with child."

"I wish I could," she said in jest. "But that'd just be another thing to do and my plate is quite full at the moment."

He smiled and moved his hand down to rub her belly. "It will be fine. We'll be married soon, and we'll have a baby. I do want you by my side, but for your sake, I'll manage on my own. Your duty is to this little one."

"Cedric..."

"I've had to grow up quickly too, Sofia. If we're truly partners, then allow me to ease your burden a while. I'm going to be a parent too and the best thing I know to do as a father is make sure the mother has everything she needs. Besides, even with my father recovering, you don't honestly think we'll be ruling on our own, do you?"

"Knowing your parents? Yes, not likely," she smiled. "Mine are still in shock. And Amber thinks you're a pervy prince who seduced me into your bed and got me with child on purpose so I'd do all your work for you."

"Oh yes, those were truly my intentions," he chuckled. "My wanting nothing to do with you was nothing but a ruse, designed to create want of me."

Sofia snuggled closer to him with a soft giggle. "You never thought about taking advantage of my job?"

"...Ahem, well I'm not visually impaired, Sofia. I'd be lying if I said I never had a thought about it, but I'm certain I wouldn't have touched you like that. I sometimes can't believe you want me touching you now, but," he smiled as he glanced down at her belly. "This is a constant reminder you do."

She smiled and brought his head up for a kiss, tenderly holding their lips together a few moments before parting slowly. "I love you."

Cedric pushed their lips back together, eager to turn kissing into lovemaking, and lovemaking into a sound night's sleep.

* * *

They were married by summer's end just before Sofia's belly began to show, though the castle walls couldn't contain rumors of the early pregnancy. The Enchancian people reserved their judgement, seeing the whole affair as more good news than bad. Sofia's reputation wasn't easily tarnished and come the birth of their child the following spring, the entire kingdom was delighted to have a new little prince.

As for their royal duties, as Cedric predicted most of his work was still being done with his father over his shoulder, unable to retire in peace, not that they wanted to leave the castle with a new grandchild to fuss over. Sofia had been worried about a wet nurse bonding more with her son, but it appeared she'd forgotten her mother-in-law as another rival for the baby's care. Her own family were delighted for her of course, but for as much as Miranda loved her grandchild, she didn't fawn obsessively over the baby like Queen Winifred did.

When confronted by both Cedric and Sofia the solution presented to them was to get started on their second child. It took another year, but the second came, a little princess, just as adored and beloved as her brother.

If you had asked either Cedric or Sofia three years ago if they saw themselves as wed with children and the main royal family of Enchancia, neither would have thought it possible.

"My King," Sofia smirked to her husband as they prepared to crawl into bed.

"My Queen," Cedric bowed lightly, escorting his lady by the hand to the mattress where he intended on ravishing her thoroughly.

With a flirty giggle, they fell onto the mattress kissing and touching until the click of the bedroom door halted their passions. There was only one person brave enough to interrupt them past bedtime. Well, two people actually, and they toddled into the room like they owned it, but when it came to the bed, just stared up with wide eyes.

"Uh oh, they've escaped again," Cedric sighed as they looked to their children who smiled mischievously knowing full well they were being naughty and going to get away with it.

"Amazing how they're able to slip past the guards," Sofia eyed her husband, knowing full well they never locked their bedroom doors for the specific purpose of their children having access to them if need be. She figured the palace guards who kept watch over them often escorted the two toddlers as well, but never questioned them. She wanted some normalcy for her children, as ordinary as royals could get within reason.

"Alright, come here my little imps," Cedric said as he lifted their son and Sofia, their daughter.

"It's time to sleep," Sofia cooed, rocking their daughter who made herself quite comfortable against her mother, thumb in her mouth and eyes already closed.

Cedric exchanged a look with Sofia as the four of them nestled into their bedding, being sure to give each of his beloveds' a kiss to their forehead to insure sweet dreams.

"We'll need to talk about this, you know," Sofia said with an inkling of scolding-mother tone. "They need to be able to sleep in their own beds."

"In the morning, my love," Cedric chuckled, pulling up the covers for all of them, perfectly content to wait for tomorrow when tonight was already perfect.

 _The End_

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to get this wrapped up. I've been horrible with writing lately. Everything in my drafts is just more smut than plot and I need plot, but been so hormonal I can't appreciate the build up, ya know? I want to get to the good stuff. That's probably why I've never had the big O myself, but it's much more disappointing with writing.


End file.
